Run To You
by Megpie The Great
Summary: They just never get a break, do they? Seth has been beaten, now the twins, Joey, and Tristan have been framed and expelled, Joey and Yugi have gotten into the ultimate fight, and the girls are headed off to Tokyo, and life's just gonna get harder
1. Expelled!

Well, I'm back!  
  
Yami:Oh, Ra, NO!!!!!  
  
Yeah, now shut up, pharoh  
  
Yami:Make me  
  
Yuga:Not again  
  
Kaily:Just like old times  
  
Yugi:It's only been a few weeks  
  
Kaily:Still....  
  
Anyway, here's the sequel to Shadow Guardian, this should be fun  
  
Joey:HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity:Face it bro, it's not gonna get any easier  
  
On with the show  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*click click* Kaily let out an annoyed groan and walked over to her window. Joey, as usual, was sitting, impatiently on log with Tristan. The female guardian pulled her window open,"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's almost midnight,"Tristan snorted,"you were supposed to meet us half an hour ago!"  
  
"Oops."Kaily pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and jumped out the window,"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep doing book work again."  
  
"Super millionare by day,"Joey teased,"ganger's worst nightmare by night, that's our Kaily-girl."  
  
"Shut up, Joseph."Kaily smirked.  
  
"Name."Joey snarled,"Let's go."  
  
The three teens quickly jumped into their black convertable and drove away from the huge mansion that was now the Mutous' home. Within a fifteen minutes they were in front on Domino High. The trio jumped out and walked up to the front doors.  
  
"Explain to me again WHY we're breaking into the school."Tristan hissed as Joey quite easily picked the lock.  
  
"You know as well as I do that one of the teachers is trying to set us up,"Kaily quickly slid into the door,"we've gotta figure out which one."  
  
"I don't care!"Joey moaned,"We're still going to school! At mindnight! On a Saturday!"  
  
"Baby."Kaily muttered,"Good, old Butt Crack forgot to turn the alarms on again. Let's go."  
  
"So, who we hittin' first?"Joey asked.  
  
"Takanish, he hates me."Kaily hissed and walked into a nearby door,"You two check the closet, I'll take his desk."  
  
  
  
Yugi shifted sleepily as the all too familiar sound of a car speeding away from the mansion entered his ears. He got up and drudged down the hall and stairs into the kitchen of the huge mansion,'How the heck can my sister jump out a third story window and not break her ankles?'  
  
"No clue."Yami appeared next to him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,"How can you not get lost in this place?"  
  
"It's no worse than a pyramid."Yugi pointed out, grabbing a carton of milk out of the refrigerator,"And that came from my sister, not me."  
  
"Your sister is going to get all of us killed."Yami snorted,"She already got Pegasus and Bakura killed."  
  
"Ok, now that's unfair."Yugi pointed out,"It's all of our faults they're dead, not just Kail's. Imagine what it must be like to have two yamis."  
  
"I'm suprised her body can even handle it."Yuga walked into the room,"When'd my wonderful hikari leave?"  
  
"Where have you been?"Yami retorted,"Wait, I probably don't want to know."  
  
"Ah!"Yuga's hand collided with the back of her brother's head,"Shut up!"  
  
Yugi shook his head,"Why aren't you with Kail?"  
  
"Bakahno's the one who likes that junk, not me."Yuga shrugged, strealing the milk from her light's twin and gulped it down,"I just keep an eye on them."  
  
"Mostly the tomb robber."Yami muttered,"Where are they going, anyway?"  
  
"Break into the school for something."Yugi glared at Yuga,"Apparently one of the teachers is out to get them."  
  
The trio suddenly exchanged glances,"Oh no!"  
  
/I still say you're walking right into a trap./Bakahno lectured.  
  
//Will you shut up!//Kaily retorted and flicked the Millenium Ring,//If you wanted to lecture me you should have stayed home with your girlfriend.//  
  
"Bakahno lecturing you?"Joey asked.  
  
"Whadya think?"Kaily growled,"He thinks we're walking into a trap."  
  
"Well, he's been a tomb robber for five thousand sum years,"Tristan pointed out,"maybe he's right."  
  
"People have mostly dumbed down in the last five millenia,"Kaily snarled, finding absolutely nothing in her hated teacher's desk,"these morons couldn't figure out how to set us up. Let's check the gym, there might be something there." They slipped out of the now trashed room, down the hall, and into the gym.  
  
  
  
"Damn! They're already inside!"Yugi pulled the door open,"This is bad."  
  
  
  
"Oh my god,"Kaily looked around at the trashed gymnasium,"I think Bakahno was right."  
  
Chairs and table were flipped and scattered all over the room, every window was broken, and, worst of all, grafiti lined everything. Duel Monsters mostly, and a few symbols, aka the Millenium Eye, which had become Joey, Tristan, and Kaily's symbol in gang land.  
  
Joey bent down and picked up a can of spray paint, getting paint all over his hand in the process,"What happened ta this place?"  
  
Kaily walked over to a wall and put her hand on the paint,"Still wet. We've been set up. Run."  
  
Suddenly the lights came on and a fat, balding man walked into the room,"Caught red handed."  
  
"YOU!!!!"Kaily snapped, looking at her now paint covered hand,"You did this, Takanashi!"  
  
"Yes, but YOU'RE going to pay for it."the teacher smirked,"I've been waiting for eleven years to do this. The police are already on their way."  
  
Suddenly Yugi burst into the room,"You can't blame them for this! They haven't been here long enough!"  
  
"But the police don't know that."Takanashi smirked as the sound of sirens entered their ears,"Now the four of you will be expelled for sure."  
  
Later that day  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!"Mai practically shreiked,"Not only do you break into the school, but you completely trash the gymnasium!! Do you have ANY idea how much the repairs will cost, not to mention getting all of the spray paint off the walls and lockers!!!?"  
  
"How could you do something like this?"Solomon, quite a bit calmer than Mai, questioned,"Especially you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan cringed while Kaily just leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on her desk and cursed under her breath in Egyptian.  
  
Mai gave her daughter an accusing glare,"How could you be so relaxed?!"  
  
"We didn't do it."the guardian replied simply.  
  
"We were set up!"Joey added.  
  
"You expect us to believe that?"Mai snorted.  
  
Tristan groaned,"What do we have to do to convince you?"  
  
"Be thankful your parenst are out of town, boys,"Solomon counceled,"You'd really get an earful with THREE women yelling at you. Come on, let's go home."  
  
"One last thing,"the principal, an older, bald, man looked sadly and the fur teens,"I'm afriad I'll have to expel the four of you." He put and hand on Yugi's shoulder and whispered in his ear,"I'm sorry, I know you didn't do this. I'll leave the doors to the school unlocked next Saturday night so the four of you can search for evidence."  
  
Yugi nodded lightly and followed his thoroughly ticked family and friends out to the two waiting cars. The four teens climbed into the black convertable. Solomon walked over to the four teens,"Joey and Tristan are welcome to stay with us till everything calms down. I know the four of you were framed and I'm trusting you to figure out who really did it."  
  
"Thanks Gramps."Kaily smiled,"Can you just promise you won't tell Joey and Tristan's parents, they already hate my guts."  
  
"Of course, Kaily."  
  
'To:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com (Amane)  
  
From:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com (Kaily Pegasus)  
  
Subject:Expelled?!  
  
Well, that's a new one in my book. Ever since I came back to Domino City Atleast one, probably more, teacher has been out to get me. Now, I've been expelled for something I didn't do. My friends and I broke into the school to find out which of the teachers was out to get us and, of course, we got set up. One of the teachers grafitied the walls and trashed the gym, and WE got blamed for it. It doesn't help that my brother, (I'm stating to agree with Dad, he IS the only sensible one in this family) figured out what was going on and tried to stop us, instead, he got expelled with us. Now, Gramps and our principal are the only ones who believe us, and my two best friends are probably gonna be grounded fo life. Whoa, did I just type all that? I'm being completely open with someone I've never met.  
  
Yugi:*walks in and feels Kail's forehead* Well, you don't have a temperature.  
  
HACKER!!! Get out of my email! That was my crazed brother, Yugi, the same one that tried to save me.  
  
Yugi:That's what I get for caring  
  
I love you two bro, NOW GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Touchie Fine, I'm going, and Gramps says as soon as you're done spilling your guts we've got hacking to do.  
  
Bye, Yugi. Well, I've gotta go, so much hacking to do, so little time. Kail out.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
Yuga:No clue  
  
Disclaimer:I've an annoying habbit of forgetting this thing, don't I? 


	2. Returns, Some Good, Some Bad

"Someone explain to me what we're doing wandering around the mall."Kaily groaned.  
  
"We've got nothing better to do."Yugi shrugged,"Unless you WANT to go to jail along with getting suspended."  
  
"Point taken."Kaily looked lazily around,"What I wouldn't give for a theme park right now."  
  
"What's a theme park?"Yuga and Yami both asked.  
  
The Mutou twins exchanged glances,"You don't know what a theme park is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You poor deprived yamis."Yugi shook his head,"I just figured out where we're going for Christmas break."  
  
"Where?"Kaily was too busy looking for a place to eat to really think at the time.  
  
"The theme park capital of the world,"Yugi smirked,"The United States."  
  
"You have ANY idea how much it will cost to take,"Kaily began ticking stuff off on her scarred fingers,"twelve people half way around the world, go to a bunch of theme parks, AND have hotels to stay at, every night?"  
  
"Kail, we OWN Industrial Illusions."Yugi rolled his eyes,"Ok...."  
  
Kaily, Yuga, and Yami followed the puzzle holder's gaze,"Huh?"  
  
He was looking at a pet shop. In the window two puppies were wrestling around in their pen. The trio exchanged glances, the walked over to the window. The two puppies immediately stopped and sat down, looking at the foursome. Kaily smiled lightly,"It's them."  
  
She and Yugi walked into the shop and picked the puppies out of the pen. One was pitch black and had a white star on her forehead, and the other was white with a black star. The two puppies immediately curled up in their owners arms.  
  
"Well, I'l be.."the shop owner walked up,"Those two have been here two weeks and bitten every person who's held them."  
  
"How much are they?"Kaily asked lightly.  
  
"Two hundred bucks,"the twins shrugged lazily,"each."  
  
Kaily set the former Tallen on her shoulder and walked around the pet shop. Her eyes fell on a box of kittens, and a cheetah cub. She picked up said cat, much to Tallen's annoyance, and walked over to Yugi,'I found Delilah, you find Dayuen. Avalon is probably already back at the mansion waiting for us.'  
  
Yugi nodded and set off to search for the jackel. The shop owner gave Kaily a quizzical look,"That cat's another two hundred."  
  
"She's not even a purebreed."Kaily scoffed,"She's only worth a hundred, at the most!"  
  
'Liar!'Yugi mentally yelled,'Found him.' He returned with a grey jackel pup in his arms and Storm sitting on his head, flattening out his hair,"And this one?"  
  
"Three hundred, jackel pups are very rare."the shop keeper smirked,'These punks'll never ba able to afford all that, nine hundred bucks."  
  
"Here you go."Kaily pulled nine hundred dollar bills out of the backpack slung over her shoulder and handed them to the stunned man,"Let's go Yugi."  
  
"So, what's this big suprise?"T'ea asked, looking around the room Kaily and Serenity were sharing.  
  
"You'll see."Kaily paced the room,"Where the hell is Joey?" The rest of the room shurgged. "He's dead meat when he gets here."  
  
"Do you threaten everyone you're close to?"Bakaho asked dryly.  
  
"What do you think?"Yugi flopped down next to T'ea on his sister's bed,"She threatens me on a daily basis."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"Joey raced into the room, crashing into Kaily in the process,"Sorry again!"  
  
"Get off me you big lumox."Kaily shoved the guardian off her,"Now that everyone's here...." She got up, walked over to her closet, and opened it.  
  
Delilah immediately bolted out of the closet, up Yugi's leg, and into T'ea's arms. Dayuen wasn't far behind, hitting Tristan, who'd been dumb enough to stand in front of a window, so hard he almost fell out the window. Avalon just lazily flew out and landed on Joey's head. Tallen and Storm easily found their places on their masters' heads and were soon fast asleep.  
  
"Whoa, is this some kind of joke?"Tristan looked Dayeun over.  
  
"No,"Yuga rolled her eyes,"we told you they'd be back. When Yami and I were still little these hair balls were assigned to protect us, and, now they will protect you, till the day you die."  
  
"Oh, great, so we're stuck with them?"Serenity teased.  
  
"Very funny, Serenity."Joey stroked the falcon on his head,"Why's Avalon older than the others?"  
  
"Because he always was, even as Yafue."Yami shrugged,"Tallen and Storm were the youngest, just like me and Yugorana."  
  
"Why is it when you're just talking about eachother you use the shorter forms of your names, but, when you talk about the past, you use your true names?"T'ea questioned.  
  
"Because, in a way, Yu-Gi-Oh and Yugorana are different people than Yami and Yuga."Kaily shrugged.  
  
"And what about Bakahno?"Serenity added.  
  
"What is this,"said tomb robber snapped,"twenty questions?!"  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the soul room."Joey muttered.  
  
"Or he just woke up IN the wrong soul room."Yami snickered.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!"Bakahno and Yuga both snapped, turning bright red.  
  
"Oh brother."Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is my weird and crazy life."Kaily slapped her forehead.  
  
  
  
Kaily gave an annoyed snarl and hit her laptop again,"Piece of junk."  
  
"If you're going to sit on my desk then could you at least not yell at your computer?"Kaiba growled at the girl sitting on HIS desk,"What the heck is wrong it this time?"  
  
"Why do you care?"Kaily teased,"It's just fritzing out again, nothing serious."  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
Kaiba reached over and pushed a button on his phone,"What?"  
  
"There is a couple here claiming to be Mistress Kail's parents."Croquet's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Names please."Kaily said dryly.  
  
"Angeline and Darien....."  
  
Kaily spit out the soda she'd been chugging down, she didn't need to hear the last names,"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS UNHOLY ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba cringed,'She's mad.' "Don't you mean all things holy?"  
  
"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?"Kaily hissed.  
  
"Do you want me to send them up?"Croquet asked.  
  
"HELL NO!"Kaily snapped,"Have security escort them to the edge of town immediately!"  
  
"Um, too late."Kaiba muttered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TOO LATE?!"Kaily snapped.  
  
"Kaily!!"  
  
Said teen turned her attention to the door, where a young woman with a disturbing resemblance to Mai and a large man with spiked blue hair stood in the doorway,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!"  
  
Kaiba looked warily at the glass windows behind him, which were beginning to shake with Kaily's yelling,"Want me to call security?"  
  
"No,"Kaily left her perch,"but I sugest you call Mom, Gramps, and Yugi. They'll love this."  
  
"Mom?!"Angeline almost shreiked,"I am your mother!"  
  
"No, you're just the bitch that kidnapped me and tore my life apart!"Kaily spat angrily.  
  
"How dare you speak to your mother that way!"Darien retorted.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!"Kaiba was really suprised nothing had been thrown or shattered yet as he quickly dialed the number of the Mutou mansion.  
  
"Why you little....."Daried moved to punch her, only to have her duck down and give him a well placed kick between the legs (I've gotta be REALLY caredful about what I type, my mother's looking over my shoulder as I write)  
  
'That guy must have a death wish,'Kaiba mused,'taking on Kail like that.'  
  
Across town  
  
Yugi looked up as the phone began to ring. Across the room Serenity grabbed it,"Hello, Mutou residence, Serenity speaking................Seto!..................Sure, we'll be there in a little while, what's going on?..................Ugh." Yugi, Joey, and Solomon looked up worriedly. "Kail's step parents are in town."  
  
"Say no more."Mai walked into the room,"Yugi, do you think you could teleport us over to Kaiba corp?"  
  
"I can try,"Yugi shrugged,"but no guarantees." His eyes glowed for a moment, then, next thing anyone knew, they were standing outside Kaiba's office.  
  
Kaily was standing on Darien's back, holding up Angeline by the collar,"'Bout time, I thought you'd never get here."  
  
Joey looked from Kaily, to Darien, then back to Kaily,"What the........?"  
  
Kaily rolled her violet (for some reason I keep wanting to type violeNt, I wonder why :P) eyes,"I'll explain later." 


	3. Sorry this took so long, FFnet wouldn't ...

"Yes, please do."Joey muttered.  
  
"Now,"Kaily turned back to her wanna-be-parents,"how did you two find me?"  
  
"Your friends Nova and Serena told us where you are."Angeline grinned,"Such sweet girls."  
  
"Sweet?"Joey looked at them like they were crazy,"Have you seen them around the boys at track?"  
  
"Shut up, Joey."Kaily hissed,"Now, Darien, what do you want with me?"  
  
"We want our daughters back."Darien snarled.  
  
Serenity fingered the Millenium Eye, which now hung around her neck,"They want to take you back to Tokyo and never let us see you again."  
  
Yugi shook his head,"When will they learn?"  
  
"The Saturday after never."Kaily snarled,"Now, I'll give you one chance, if the two of you EVER come near my family or friends I swear I'll make Yami's Mind Crush look like heaven, understood?"  
  
Angeline nodded, and was quickly dropped by the teen. Kaily stepped off Darien's back, who quickly jumped to his feet and, grabbing his wife's hand, ran out of the office. Joey looked after them,"That was....."  
  
Kaily nodded,"That was the man you saved me from twelve years ago."  
  
"Why did you not tell us this?"Serenity asked.  
  
"Skipped my mind."Kaily shrugged,"But we'll worry about that later, right now those two are our main priority. They'll be back, and they'll try to take Aurora."  
  
"They can't possibly do that!"Joey snapped,"Can they?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."Kaily sat down on Kaiba's desk and began typing away at her laptop,"They could sue Gramps for child rights, they couldn't do anything to me, I'm legally old enough to make my own decisions, but Aurora. They're her legal and biological parents, we'd never win in a court of law. We've got no proof that Aurora would be better off with us."  
  
"In other words I'd better finish that law shcool degree I've been working on."Kaiba mused.  
  
Kaily nodded,"Yeah, you do that."  
  
Every jaw in the room, minus Yugi's, Serenity's, and Kaily's, dropped to the floor,"Law school degree?"  
  
Kaiba nodded,"Yugi's working on a medical degree and Kail's working on musical and historical studies."  
  
Another round of jaw dropping.  
  
"Is that really so suprising?"Yugi asked.  
  
"I thought you were failing Trig?"Joey asked.  
  
"Kaily's best subject is Math."Yugi shrugged.  
  
/Hikari./  
  
//What do you want tomb robber?//Kaily snarled,//I'm busy.//  
  
/Track./Bakahno chuckled at Kaily's shock.  
  
"You guys are late for track."Yugi grinned.  
  
"WHAT?!"Mai and Serenity shreiked, then bolted for the door.  
  
/You'd better follow them./Yuga advised.  
  
//Do you have any idea how ANNOYING it is when you've got TWO voices in your head?! One's bad enough!//  
  
/GET GOING KAIL!!/  
  
//Yada yada yada, I'm goin, I'm goin.//  
  
  
  
To:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
From:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com  
  
Subject:Re:Expelled?!  
  
Wow, that's rough. I hope you can still come to the track meet, I'd like to meet you, and Yugi. He's alot like my big brother, except he's probably meaner and louder. Do you live with your grandfather? It's just me and mom here. My dad and brother died in a car crash when I was five. Well, mom's yelling, I gotta go. Write back soon! Amane P.S. what's your fave Duel Monster Card? Mine's, duh, Gemini Elves.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this."Serenity mumbled,"I just can't believe this."  
  
"Join the club."T'ea muttered,"They're actually trying to replace Kail."  
  
"I was hoping they'd just let her stay on the team,"Serenity shook her head,"I must have been crazy."  
  
The only way they'd let her back on the team would be if you guys can't work with anyone else."Aurora mused.  
  
Serenity and T'ea's eyes lit up,"Aurora, you're a genius."  
  
"She is?"Mokuba, Serena, Nova, and Mai asked.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you are."Serenity grinned,"If we can't work with anyone else, they'll have to let Kail back on the team."  
  
"So...."T'ea mused,"if we make sure we can't work with anyone, Kail will be let back on the team to ensure a victory at the championship."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Now what are you up to?"Kaily walked up, backpack slung over her shoulder,"Trying to find a way to get us all killed I suppose."  
  
"No, we're trying to get you back on the team."Serenity grinned,"They'll be bringing in the first newbie tomorrow, and we'll have to make sure they hate it."  
  
"We'd better get bak to the mansion, T'ea and Serenity promised they'd help me with the new Duel Monsters cards."Kaily gave said girls an accusing glare,"Come on, my car's out front."  
  
  
  
Kaily, T'ea, Mokuba, Mai, Aurora, and Serenity walked up the step to the Mutou Pegasus mansion. They could hear yelling inside, then, two doors slamming hard enough to shake the building. They exchanged glances,"The boys."  
  
Kaily opened the door, and the group walked into the living room. Solomon, Kaiba, and a man with slightly long blue hair and gentle brown eyes were all seated in the living room with suprised and almost scared looks on their faces.  
  
"Ok, what happened?"Kaily asked,"Who the heck got in the fight if it wasn't Seto and Joey?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."the second man said flatly.  
  
"Try us, Garasaki."Mai crossed her arms and sat down on the couch next to Solomon.  
  
"Yugi and Joey."Kaiba muttered.  
  
"It was probably just a little squabble, they'll be over it in a day or two."T'ea shrugged.  
  
*BANG!!* *CRASH!!* *BOOM!!!!!!!*  
  
"Or not."  
  
"What happened? They never fight!"Serenity yelped,"Kail and I fight more than those two."  
  
Kaily flopped down in a bean bag chair,"I can't believe this. The one time when I need those two most they're at eachother's throats."  
  
"I'll take Yugi, you talk to Joey."T'ea suggested.  
  
"Hai."Kaily nodded,"Serenity, you and Aurora are in charge of making dinner tonight."  
  
Kaily's eyes glowed and she teleported into Joey's room,"Ok, what's goin' on?!"  
  
Joey, who had been in the process of chucking things at the wall, stopped short and looked up at the female Mutou twin,"Nothin'."  
  
"Nothin'? You got in a fight with my brother! You two never fight!!"Kaily snapped,"We could hear you yelling across town at Domino High!"  
  
"Nun ya business."Joey growled.  
  
'You having as much trouble as me?'  
  
'Yep.' "Jesus Christ Joey, you're being a pain in the neck!"Kaily snapped,"Now, tell me what happened before I have to force it out of you!" A few lightbulbs exploded behind Joey. "Ok, I get the point, but if you two don't kiss and make up by the end of the month you're dead meat, understood?!" Joey nodded, and a few more lights around the house exploded, probably from Yugi. "Good boy. Dinner'll be ready in two hours. No making faces at my brother or you two will have to sit together."  
  
  
  
T'ea slipped quietly into Yugi's room. Said boy was sitting at his desk, working out a puzzle and cursing in Egyptian. "I though Kail was the one who cussed in other langunages, not you."  
  
"What do you want, T'ea?"Yugi grumbled.  
  
"Ok, you're mad at Joey, but don't take it out on me."T'ea sat down on the edge of the desk,"What's wrong?"  
  
"None of your business."Yugi grunted.  
  
'You having as much trouble as me?'T'ea mentally questioned.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"T'ea, please, just give it a rest."Yugi growled.  
  
"Why me?"T'ea groaned,"I'm not gonna get anything out of you, am I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is going to be a VERY long year."  
  
  
  
To:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com  
  
From:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
Subject:AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just when I though life couldn't get any worse, Yugi and our best friend, Joey, got into the fight of the millenium, and they won't even look at eachother! All through dinner, they just sat there glaring at eachother. The tension was so thick I had to cut through it with Joey's dagger to see the food in front of me! No one said anything all night, I'm ready to go nuts!!! I've never seen those two so mad, except for the time Yugi blasted Seth into eternity, but that's a completely different story. I seriously need something to punch right now. I've gotta go before I kill something. See ya. Kail P.S. Yeah, it's me, Yugi, Yami, Bakahno (my brothers) Auroura, Yuga (My sisters) Gramps, Mom (the newest edition to our little collection) and, for now, our friends Joey and Serenity. My fave card is the Dark Sorceress, a card Pegasus painted for me. 


	4. More Problems

"This can't get much worse, can it?"Tristan grumbled.  
  
Kaily shook her head,"You'd be suprised. There's only two months left till the championship, and I get the feeling something bad is about to happen."  
  
"You're not the only one."Yugi paced back and forth on the bleacher above them,"Yami's been on edge all week."  
  
"You know what Bakahno's been up to?"Kaily hissed,"He trashed his soul room, AND mine, and he's been saying that something's really bad's about to happen, and I'll be alone soon."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask about Yuga."Mokuba looked up from his Game Boy Advanced just long enough to see Kaily's eyes glow.  
  
"Her?"Kaily closed her eyes for a minute,"Yuga's been really quiet lately, not even yelling at me for spending too much time on the new Duel Monsters cards, and that's one of her favorite hobbies."  
  
"Is there somethin' the yamis know that we don't?"Tristan asked.  
  
"Probably."Kaily looked at the Guardian's Flute,"Or maybe they're just more in-tune to the Shadow Realm and spirits in general than we are."  
  
"I was talking to Serenity last night,"Kaiba didn't even bother to look up from his laptop,"she said she was afraid to go to Tokyo, something bad is going to happen. Her eyes have also been acting up."  
  
Kaily turned her flute into a sword and stabbed the metal bleachers she was sitting on,"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
Kaiba shook his head,"It's not much, but she may need to go back to the doctor soon."  
  
"Joey's gonna love this."Tristan snarled.  
  
Yugi let out a low growl, making Kaily roll her eyes,"You two still at it?"  
  
"Huh?"Mokuba and Tristan looked at her.  
  
"Yugi and Joey got in this huge fight last week, and they're still going at eachother."Kaily hissed,"I'm ready to kill both of them by now."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!"Mokuba yelped.  
  
"Sadly, no."Kaily withdrew her sword and examined it,"Right now all I'm really cocerned with is Angeline and Darien, they're dangerously close to my family, and I don't like it."  
  
"You'll be happy to know they just filed a law suit against Solomon for child rights."Kaiba hissed,"They're headed here as we speak."  
  
Kaily came dangerously close to putting her sword through the CEO's laptop,"Just what I need, more family problems."  
  
"KAILY!!!! YUGI!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!!!!!"  
  
Kaily and Yugi exchanged glances, then jumped to their feet and bolted down the bleachers to the spot where Mai and Aurora were sitting, the latter holding a portable tv. Kaily grabbed the tv out of Aurora's hand,"What's up?"  
  
"See for yourself."Mai was slightly pale and Aurora was ready to kill.  
  
"Ban Duel Monsters. That's what some concerned parents are saying after a young boy, pretending to be one of the monsters, stabbed a classmate and killed him." Kaily paled considerably. "A group of people are trying to make Kaily Pegasus, the teenage head of Industrial Illusions, discontinue the production of Duel Monsters cards and merchandise, though they can't seem to find her."  
  
"That's not gonna last long."Yugi muttered.  
  
"The Duel Monsters game, which pits monsters against eachother in sometimes very violent battles, is a hit among teenagers and children all around the world. Despite this, a large number of parents wish to have the game banned because of what it teaches. I am here now with the leader of this group, Linda Cheshorme. Miss Cheshorme, why do you want the game banned so badly?" "This game is satanic and far too violent, that's been proven with the death of that boy. I've been against this game sine Maximillion Pegasus came out with it twenty years ago, and now his daughter is continuing the legacy." "Does it seem strange to you that the mother of the boy who was killed is not supportive of your group?" "Satan has clouded her eyes, and she can't see the evil of it." "What is your opinion on the Pegasus girl?" "I think she is a terrible girl, probably a satan worshipper, like her father. She's already been expelled from her school for vandalism and is notorious for getting into fights. She has a great gift from God, and she uses it for Satan. I've seen her paintings, and they're full of demons and such things. I'd be ashamed to have a daughter like her." "How do you think she will react to what you are doing?"  
  
Kaily let out a low growl and turned the tv off,"I don't want to hear any more crap. We're going home."  
  
Yugi and Mai looked at her, and saw the familiar fire that Yami was famous for when he got mad in her eyes. Yugi nodded to Aurora, who ran back up the bleachers to get the others, then turned back to his sister,"What will you do?"  
  
"What I have to,"Kaily closed her eyes,"fight back. It's my nature to fight, I won't just let them destroy everything Dad worked so hard to build."  
  
Mai nodded,"Those boys raised you well, Kaily. You're no little girl."  
  
"Little girls don't run multi-million dollar companies."Yugi grinned,"I don't think she ever was a little girl."  
  
  
  
Yugi sat up, his face drenched in sweat. He'd had a nightmare, but, what about he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it scared him. He sleepily climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room, every intention of going down stairs and getting something to snack on. Across the hall, Kaily's room was dark, and her door was wide open, but she was nowhere to be seen. He turned and began to head in the opposite direction. He passed Aurora's room, where said girl was sleeping soundly. Across the hall he could hear their grandfather's room was silent, like most of the world that night, save for the annoyingly loud snoring coming for the room next to his, which was occupied, much to his dissmay, by Joey, but even he was unusually quiet tonight. He wandered silently down the hall till he reached another flight of stairs, where he stopped. Those stairs had always frightened him, no matter what he did. Because of some flaws on the part of the builders Kaily had hired, there were no lights on the staircase or the fourth floor, where Kaily enjoyed hiding out. Even in broad daylight it was frighteningly dark up there. The only light came from the candles his sister kept lit. Oh, how he hated those stairs, and, he knew, Kaily hated them aswell, but for different reasons. While his fear came from the seemingly endless abyss of darkness, hers came from years on the streets, where every shadow concealed a gangers, ready to kill.  
  
"Why are you up there, now?"Yugi whispered, looking into the shadows,"What are you doing?"  
  
He slowly began to climb the stairs, stairs that, until now, he dared not climb out of fear. What was he afraid of? He did not know, all he knew was that ever since they'd moved into the mansion that stairway had always bothered him, and, now he was going against every instinct and climbing those dreaded stairs. It seemed like he had been walking for hours, spiraling up, never stopping. He finally came to a halt in the doorway of a huge room. The entire room was dark, save for the very center, which was lit by a few small candles set out in a ring on the floor. Kaily was seated in the middle of the ring, her long hair fanned out on the ground around her. If Yugi didn't know any better, he would have sworn the fire was actually IN her hair. Tallen and Storm were both curled up on either side of her, and her hands were folded, as if in prayer. In the dim light, it seemed almost as if she was glowing.  
  
"Huh?"Yugi did a double take. She WAS glowing, and, more importantly, so were the Guardian's Flute and the Millenium Items,"What the?"  
  
"De macht van schaduw, begeleidt nu me. Ik roep u help me om te beschermen ik geboren was te bewaken. Het kwaad neemt toe aangezien de dagen voorbijgaan, en aangezien onze reis aan Tokyo nadert, dat dit vreemde kwaad doet. Ik was geboren om de Punten van het Millenium, en hun houders te beschermen, maar ik kan dit alleen doen niet, en de jongens kunnen misschien komen niet. Ik kan de dark's vrees voelen, maken zij zich ongerust, zoals mijn broer. Deze vrees, kan ik begrijpen niet, maar het bindt me. Laat me dit overwinnen, en de schaduw van mijn hartstijging om de bedreiging te begroeten die aan me komt."  
  
Ok, now he was really starting to worry now. What she'd said was clearly notin Egyptian, or he would have been able to understand it, but he could practically taste the fear in her voice, in her very breath. A dark black aura shined around her, and, for a moment, Yugi paniced, then realized, much to his releif, that it was simply her magic. His mind wandered back to the first night he'd learned about magic, and what Kaily had said. 'Each person has their own element, light, shadow, fire, air, earth, water, psy, and lightning, and each element is based in a certain part of the world, light in Eastern Africa, Shadow in Western, Fire in North America, Air in Antarctia, water in the Australia, psy in Asia, and lightning South America. Each item holder has their own element, and so do I. Mine is shadow, Bakura's is probably psy or air, and, I don't know about you....' They had yet to figure that one out, but, that didn't bother him, the fact that Kaily was nervous about something, that was what bothered him.  
  
"I know you're there Yugi." 


	5. Kaily's Not The Only One Who Reads Too M...

"I know you're there, Yugi."  
  
Yugi almost fell down the stairs in suprise, he hadn't made an audible sound th entire time, then he remembered who he was thinking about,'Oh, yeah.'  
  
Kaily turned to him, even though he doubted she could actually SEE him,"What are you doing up here, at this hour? You hate it up here."  
  
Yugi shrugged,"I just felt like I should."  
  
Kaily grinned,"It's just stress, and worry." She picked up one of the candles in front of her and blew on the flame, which turned purple and blue and began to dance around her. "And, I'll admit, it's getting to me too. I can barely keep my mind on a simple spell anymore."  
  
"You seem to be doing well enough with that fire."Yugi grinned and walked over to his double, keeping just out of reach of the amthyst flames.  
  
"I'm not even controlling them,"Kaily's eyes reflected the dancing flames as she ran her hands through them,"I can't concentrate well enough. It's so hard with Angeline and Darien trying to take Aurora away, those idiotic groups trying to get rid of Duel Monters, watching the Shadow Games, general Industrial Illusion trouble, and now the yamis are on edge, and we all know something bad is going to happen when we go to Tokyo."  
  
"Then why go at all?"Yugi asked.  
  
Kaily waved her hand around, and the amethyst fire around her vanished,"I have to, something, someone, needs our help, I don't know who, but I do know that whoever it is, they're tied to the Millenium Items."  
  
"Guardian's instinct."Yugi chuckled,"But, the only items left are the necklace and the rod, by you said they're already with their rightful owners."  
  
"I know,"Kaily stared at the flute on her lap,"but whoever it is needs us, and, we may need them."  
  
Yugi stepped over the candle ring and sat down next to his sister,"It's the Ring, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but, at the same time, no. It's the Ring that's pulling me towards Tokyo, but, it's something else that draws me to this strange person."Kaily rested her head on Yugi's shoulder,"I don't know what to do. My heart is telling me to go, but, my instincts say that only trouble will come of it."  
  
"I can't help you there. You just have to do what you think is right."  
  
"And, what if I'm wrong, and the girls get hurt because of me?"  
  
"Then I'll never forgive you."Yugi teased, wrapping an arm around his double.  
  
Kaily gave her brother a playful punch,"Oh, shut up."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about the upcoming trip to Tokyo, and what might happen. Suddenly, their train of thoughs was broken by a gust of wind blowing the candles around them out, causing the entire room to become pitch black.  
  
Kaily felt the game king stiffen,'Don't move. Where's your dueling deck?'  
  
'On top of the tv,'Yugi mentally moaned,'I left it there after dueling you, remember?'  
  
'That makes two of us.'Kaily shut her eyes,'And there's something in here.'  
  
'Any idea what?'  
  
'I should be so lucky.'  
  
"Pharoh......"  
  
'I think that answers my question.'Yugi shivered,'I thought I sealed them away.'  
  
Kaily didn't move, Yugi could barely feel her breathing, and, for a moment, he thought her heart may have stopped,'It can't see us, and I don't think it can smell us either. Just sit still, and, when I tell you to, run for the stairs.'  
  
'Wouldn't it be easier to just teleport out of here?'Yugi questioned.  
  
'No, it can smell our magic, we'd be dead before we could even gather the magic to teleport across the room.'  
  
"I know you're in here, pharoh, don't hide from me......"  
  
Something walked right in front of them, and Yugi stiffened ever more,'It's the Witty Phantom.'  
  
'I know.'Kaily, very slowly, reached in front of her and grabbed a candle,'Start heading for the door.' Yugi obeyed, and, very slowly, got up and began walking toward the door. Suddenly, a floor board creeked. "Run!" The candle in Kaily's hand lit, sending a small burst of light through the room, enough to distract the Witty Phantom on the other side of the room as Yugi bolted for the door.  
  
"You're not the pharoh,"the monster grinned,"but you'll do, princess."  
  
Kaily's eyes glowed,"Drop dead, phantom." The small candle flame in her hand suddenly erupted into an inferno, making the Phantom cover his eyes and retreat for fear of getting burned. When the flames died down, the reincarnated princess was gone.  
  
"Master won't like this."  
  
  
  
Serenity bolted up the steps of the mansion, Mai and T'ea close behind. They exploded through the door, making Kaily and Yugi, who had been tied up in a game of Wizard's Chess, (Sorry, I'm watching Harry Potter, and regular chess isn't exactly something our heros would be very interested in playing, now would it?) jump in shock, Joey and Tristan, who'd been looking over their shoulders, yelp in suprise, and Garasaki drop the book he'd been reading.  
  
"What's the rush?"Garasaki asked,"Get attacked by another Battle Ox?"  
  
"No way!"all three females were having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
"Tell us already!"Kaily snapped, picking up a chess piece that was shaped like a Dark Magician.  
  
"They're letting you back on the track team!"Serenity practically squealed in delight. A loud whoop of joy went up from Kaily, Tristan, and Joey, while Yugi and Garasaki just smiled.  
  
"Seems these girls just can't work with anyone else."Mai grinned,"So, two months from now, you'll be going to Tokyo with us."  
  
"She would have gone anyway."Garasaki grinned,"She's as stubborn as my son when it comes to the ones she cares about."  
  
"Bakahno's the stubborn one, not Bakura."Mai pointed out.  
  
"You'd be suprised."Garasaki muttered,"You didn't see him the night his sister died."  
  
"Sister?"all ears perked, and Kaily picked up another chess piece, this one shaped like the Change of Heart, and held it to her chest,"Bakura told me he had a sister, but, that's about all he told me."  
  
Garasaki nodded,"Then he didn't tell you what happened to her, or their mother."  
  
Kaily shook her head,"No, and I couldn't get anything out of Bakahno either."  
  
"He probably felt guilty."Garasaki shook his head,"That night, it felt like everything fell apart for us. "  
  
Suddenly Kemo walked into the room,"Mister Mutou."  
  
"Yes Kemo?"Yugi asked, almost warily.  
  
"You and Miss Valentine are wanted down at Industrial Illusions."Kemo explained,"They want you to check some of the new card designs."  
  
Mai and Yugi exchanged glances, then got up and followed Kemo out of the room. Kaily turned to T'ea and Tristan,"Why don't you two go along, just in case something were to happen."  
  
T'ea and Tristan nodded, and followed them. Joey sat down where Yugi had been and began collecting the chess pieces.  
  
"Don't tell me those two are still fighting."Garasaki looked at Joey.  
  
"The only reason they'll stay in the same room is because I'm here."Kaily hissed, looking at the Change of Heart piece again, then set it in the bishop's spot on the board,"It could drive you crazy."  
  
Garasaki looked at the blond boy, who was currently trying to figure out the setup of the strange game Yugi and Kaily seemed to have mastered over night,"When did you and Kaiba start working on that game?"  
  
"Two years ago, inspired by reading too many Harry Potter books."Kaily grinned,"We combined Wizard's Chess with Duel Monsters, and this is what we got, and Yugi's the only one who can beat us at it."  
  
Garasaki chuckled,"Is there any game Yugi isn't good at?"  
  
"I wish."Joey grunted,"So, what's the story with Bakura's sis'?"  
  
"Yes,"Garasaki nodded,"you already know about the car crash Ryou and I were in, right?"  
  
Kaily nodded,"He whole back is scarred from it."  
  
"Yeah, that and his yami."Joey added.  
  
"Well, his sister and mother were killed in that crash."Kaily picked up one of the pieces on the board, which looked like a Gaia the Fierce Knight, then turned back to Garasaki with an unusually calm look in her eye. "Their mother died on impact, but, my daughter...... She died in Ryou's arms."  
  
"Ryou?"Joey asked, playing with a Flame Swordsman chess piece.  
  
"Bakura."Kaily rolled her eyes,"Space case."  
  
"The crash happened exactly a year after Ryou got his first 'lesson' from Bakahno,"Garasaki looked down at his hands,"I'd seen the cuts on his arms, and his sister's, and I thought they were doing it to themselves. We'd been driving home from the hospital, Ryou had broken his arm jumping out of the window, or, as he said, 'the spirit' pushed him out. I was driving and the rain was pouring down. I had turned around, and was yelling at them for lying about things like that. Then, I could hear my wife screaming, we drove right off a cliff. The last thing I can remember was my daughter screaming that she hated me."  
  
Kaily shuddered involutarily,"Kinda like when I got in that fight with Angeline and Darien, that's the last thing they ever heard from me, but they deserved it." She got up and picked up a nearby glass vase, with several crystal roses in it,"Dad gave me one of these roses every year for my birthday, but this vase I stole from Angeline, a perfect mixture of hate and love."  
  
"By the way,"Joey started examining another piece,"what was her name?"  
  
"Amane."  
  
*CRASH!!!!* 


	6. Just a Game

Kaily looked at her feet to realize that there were now glass shards embedded in her ankles,"Oh, Ra...."  
  
Joey and Garasaki gave her strange looks,"Wha?"  
  
Kaily shook her head,"It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing, you just dropped a glass vase on your feet."Garasaki noted the fact that there were glass shards embedded in the side of the chair he'd been sitting in,"And glass doesn't fly that far."  
  
Kaily blew a strand of gold hair out of her face,"Amane is my pen pal's name."  
  
"There are lotsa people with that name,"Joey looked worriedly at her,"why would that hit a nerve."  
  
"Amane's father and brother died in a car crash,"Kaily said, almost shakily,"when she was five years old."  
  
Garasaki's ears perked,"Did she tell you anything else?"  
  
"No, nothing."Kaily bent down, all but one of her crystal roses had been shattered, and, that one had been splattered with her blood and gave the appearance of it bleeding itself,"I think that's why I have to go to Tokyo."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait,"Joey looked at her strangely,"you're sayin' this girl is Bakura's sista'?"  
  
Kaily picked up the rose and examined it,"I'm saying anything is possible. The Shadow Realm has done stranger things than bring girls back to life after they got killed."  
  
"Miss Pegasus."  
  
Kaily gripped the crystal rose tighter,"What is it, Croquet?"  
  
"Your press conference starts in five minutes."Croquet explained,"You may want to get ready."  
  
Kaily nodded,"Hai, multi-millionairs don't go to press confrences wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt."  
  
"Unless it's Kaily Pegasus."Joey teased.  
  
"Joseph.Michale.Wheeler."  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
  
  
To:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
From:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com  
  
Subject:Wow  
  
I just saw your press confrence on the news, wow, you did great! I never imagined something like this would happen. Those Christans don't know what they're talking about, Duel Monsters is an awesome game. I can't wait till you come to Tokyo, if you've got enough time I mean. I can't wait till the competition, if I can't meet you atleast I'll be able to meet your friends, right? Well, in any case, I can't wait. If there's any way I can help, just tell me, and I'll do whatever I can, I promise. I'll keep an eye on the news and help out where I can. Please try to make it to the track meet. Amane.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked up as the front door slammed and an exhausted Kaily flopped down in an oversized hair,"Long day?" He was answered by a tired moan. "Serenity and Mom are making dinner. Did you have any luck at the press confrence?" Another exhausted moan. "I'll take that as a no. Any luck with Bakahno and Yuga?" Another moan this time even more tired and agitated. "Ok, I get the point. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Joey walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily,"What's goin' on?" Yugi let out a grunt and walked out of the room. "Is he buggin' you?"  
  
"No."Kaily rubbed her head,"I'm just tired, hungry, and ready to fall asleep. My life is O.V.E.R."  
  
"Ya probably won't like this,"Joey pulled an envelope out of his pocket and set in on his best friend's lap,"but Gramps asked me ta give it to ya as soon as ya got home."  
  
Kaily groaned and opened it,"Miss Pegasus, you are being sued for one case of child abduction and abandonment, ten cases of grand theft, and possession of the child Aurora Pegasus. The trial date is set for May first, should a lawyer not be found by the appointed date one will be provided. Thank you. Yours truely, Judge Andrew Brown." Kaily paled,"May first, that's tomorrow!"  
  
"Start prayin' Kaiba got that law school degree finished."Joey advised,"Otherwise you're in some deep shit."  
  
"I'm already in some deep shit."Kaily rubbed her temples,"Do me a favor and call Seto, tell him to get his butt over her A.S.A.P. We've got some planning to do."  
  
Joey nodded and bolted out of the room. Half an hour later Kaily, Yugi, and Kaiba were gathered in the kitchen, papers scattered around the table. Yami, Yuga, and Bakahno were all listening eagerly in their soul rooms.  
  
"How could they possibly get a court hearing so soon?"Kaiba asked, looking through a large pile of papers,"It's impossible."  
  
"Not impossible, just improbibal."Kaily corrected,"Besides, that's not the real problem, the real problem is that we've got nothing to work on. Everyone is going to think that I kidnapped Aurora, and most of the town is already against me. Our chances right now, sadly, are slim to none. Angeline and Darien don't have a bad rep in the town, I do. Everyone will think Aurora would be better off with them."  
  
"Somehow I believe that."Yugi groaned,"It's your own fault."  
  
"What, I should have killed them when I had the chance?"Kaily groaned.  
  
"No, you should have made a better reputation for yourself."Yugi corrected,"Aurora is in danger, and we'll have to use every trick in the book to win."  
  
/It's like a game./Bakahno suddenly chimed,/And you have to use your wits to win it./  
  
Kaily's eyes brightened,//You're right, a game.....// "It's all just a game."  
  
"Nani?"Yugi looked at her strangely.  
  
/Yugi, she's right,/Yami chimed in,/this is just one big game./  
  
Kaiba nodded,"A game, and Angeline and Darien were dumb enough to challenge you."  
  
"But it's a game we've never played."Yugi pointed out.  
  
"So was Dungeon Dice Monsters."Kaily pointed out dryly.  
  
/Between the three of you,/Yuga mentally grinned,/the King and Princess of Games, and one of the top ranking duelists in the world, this should be a fun challenge for you./  
  
/She's right you know./Bakahno added.  
  
/This is a game you can, and will win./Yami finished.  
  
//WILL ALL THREE OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!//Kaily and Yugi both snapped.  
  
Kaily rubbed her temples,"Ok, this is like a duel. We've only got fifty life points left and five cards left in our deck. Our opponent's at full health with a practically full deck. There's a Crush Card and Mirror Wall in affect on our opponent's side of the feild, not to mention two high level monsters. All we've got is a few weak monster and two traps out on the feild. We've got a Blue Eyes, Black Luster Ritual, Monster Reborn, Giant Trunade, and Polymerization in our hand, and we've only got one monster left in our deck. What do we do?"  
  
Kaiba's jaw dropped,"Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"Too much time around you."Kaily shrugged.  
  
"First we've gotta get their defenses down."Yugi said,"Then we revive a monster, do the black luster ritual, combine with the Blue Eyes, and take them out."  
  
"Now, they play a black hole card."Kaily added.  
  
"Kaily...."Yugi moaned,"The possibility of that is fifty in one."  
  
"Yugi, Angeline and Darien could pull a stunt like that, make everything we do worth nothing, then what?"Kaiba asked.  
  
"We need some kind of defense against it."Yugi began shifting through his dueling deck,"Harpie's Feather Duster!"  
  
"Hai,"Kaily drew the card from her pocket,"we've got our proof, Giant Trunade, we've got our evidence, Monster Reborn, which gives us something to attack with, the revived monster, we've got our own words, Black Luster Ritual and Polymerization, we've got our attack, the Blue Eyes, now all we need is that Harpie's Feather Duster."  
  
Kaiba nodded, and he could have sworn he heard mental cheers go up in the yamis soul rooms, not to mention in the living room, where, he was guessing, Serenity was listening in on the conversation and relaying everything to the rest of the group,"But what do was have to use against them?"  
  
Yugi tried his best to stifle a yawn, not that it did any good, making Kaily grin,"I guess we're all getting tired. Why don't we sleep on it, and figure it out in the morning?"  
  
"That sounds good."Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Ok, we'll finish this in the morning."Kaily got to her feet,'All of you go to bed!!'  
  
"All of you go to bed!!" Kaily and Yugi chuckled as Serenity's voice rang through the house.  
  
"You were right."Yugi shook his head,"They were listening."  
  
"Well, what do you expect?"Kaily asked,"They're as worried as we are." 


	7. It Begins

That moring was probably the worst morning anyone had ever had. A depressing feeling hung in the air, and even Tallen and Storm, who were usually prancing around the house licking the bare feet of the mansion's current occupants, were depressed. They wandered around the house, tails between their legs and heads low. Joey and Kaiba hadn't said a word to eachother all moring, they hadn't even glared at eachother. No one had said a word all morning, not even Mai, who couldn't seem to find her makeup anywhere, or Aurora, who looked ready to cry at the slightest mention of the trial. The only one who hadn't shown their face yet was Kaily, who had locked herself in her room.  
  
Yugi was currently glaring uncharacteristily at the microwave in front of him, which was warming up a plate full of waffles since Kaily wasn't there to cook, as if willing it to cook faster. At the table Mai and Solomon were buried in the newspaper, trying to avoid the fact that they may lose the youngest member of their family may not come home that night. Kaiba and Joey were pacing back and forth, not even bothering to bicker with eachother, or Yugi. Serenity, T'ea, Mokuba, and Aurora were seated in a circle on the floor, talking quietly, and Tristan was trying, without much luck, to distract himself by counting the spots on the wall, ceiling, and floor.  
  
No one spoke or moved, save for the small group on the floor and the two pacing teens. Even so, everyone had the same thing on their minds, the trial that would decide Aurora's fate. Said girl was sitting on the floor, staring at her Dark Magician Girl card, her mind wandering from place to place, mostly the trial, while Mokuba, Serenity, and T'ea talked about something she didn't quite hear, though they were right next to her.  
  
Upstairs Kaily was having problems of her own, mainly an annoying yami moping around in HER soul room. She was sitting in her window sill, staring out at the rising sun. A small breeze flew up, blowing her hair around in her face,'What do we do now?' She could feel her family and friends gathered downstairs, but didn't budge to join them. Two hours from now they'd be in the court room, fighting for Aurora. Everything was so calm, no Yugi and Joey trying to bite eachother's heads off, no Mokuba and Aurora racing around trying to drive her insane, no Mai yelling about losing her makeup, not even Yami teasing Yuga and Bakahno, normally the young guardian would have loved a morning like this, but now, she hated it.  
  
"Knock knock, can I come in?"  
  
She looked up as Garasaki poked his head in,"How's our favorite guardian?"  
  
"Hi, Garasaki."Kaily faked a smile as best she could,"I didn't hear you come in."  
  
He sat down on her bed and began examining the Guardian's Flute,"You'd think someone died with how quiet it is in here."  
  
Kaily rested her chin on her knees,"I'd be happier if someone had."  
  
"Don't worry so much,"Garasaki shook his head,"you'll do fine, and this afternoon you'll come back, and everything will be fine."  
  
"Easy for you to say."Kaily grumbled,"You're not the one on trial."  
  
"Yes, but I was put on trial for child abuse after Ryou and I ended up in the hospital. It was a miracle that they couln't prove I did it."  
  
"But that's still easier,"Kaily pointed out,"I'm a multi-millionair with a bad reputation. Most of the city will be against me."  
  
"But you've still got your friends, and family. They'll always be there to back you up, and, I'm sure, if he could, Ryou would be here for you, too."  
  
Kaily faked another smile,"Yeah, he would." She fingered the Millenium Ring around her neck,"And part of me still feels like he's here."  
  
Garasaki grinned,"And you always will feel that way."  
  
Kaily looked out the window again,"Have you ever felt like you knew someone was alive, but, you saw them die right in front of you?"  
  
Garasaki gave an understanding nod,"There are still times when I'll feel like Melanie and Amane are still alive."  
  
"Somehow I beleive that."Kaily tightened her grip on the Ring,"I know I have to find a new bearer for the Millenium Ring, but something is telling me to hold onto it, like, somehow, Bakura will come back."  
  
Garasaki grinned,"How's our dear tomb robber doing?"  
  
"Other than the fact that he completely destroyed half the electronics in this mansion, not to mention trashed my soul roon, he's great, a little moody, but great."  
  
"And Yuga?"  
  
"Just as bad, minus the electronics thing."Kaily made a mental note to yell at her two yamis later,"Everyone's on edge about the trip to Tokyo, and I know they have reason to be. We all know something bad is going to happen, but we still have to go, Amane is going to need us."  
  
"You'd better get ready for the trial,"Garasaki suggested,"you leave in half an hour."  
  
"Wha?!"Kaily looked at the clock on her laptop,"Ugh!"  
  
Garasaki chuckled as she bolted out of the room,"I can see why my son was so fond of her."  
  
  
  
To:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com  
  
From:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
Subject:Thanks  
  
Arigato, Amane, you're a godess among angels, I swear. I'm running around, trying to get ready for the trial, and I just had enough time to read your email. I've got to be at a trial for custody of my brat sister in like, five minutes, it'll probably be all over the news. I'll tell you the full story when I have the time, right now, Croquet's yelling for me, I've gotta run.  
  
Kaily clicked the send button on her laptop and grabbed her backpack off the desk. She was about to bolt out the door when an email popped up on her screen,"Huh?"  
  
To:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
From:Gemini_Elves@raerblood.com  
  
Subject:Good luck  
  
I just turned on the news, your trial's all over the tv. Good luck, you're gonna need it. I'll talk to you after the trial. You'll do great. Amane  
  
Kaily smiled and sprinted down the stairs. Aurora, Kaiba, and Yugi were waiting for her, the others, she guessed, had already left. Yugi took a small stack of cards out of his pocket and handed them to his twin,"All of our favorite cards are in there. That way we'll all be right there with you during the trial."  
  
Kaily gave her brother a tight hug,"Let's go, before I get scared and decide to turn around and run."  
  
Kaiba looked her up and down, her hair was tied up in the normal pony-tail with her bangs hanging in her face, and she was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, and a black jacket whose sleeves had been torn off in a rather messy fight she'd gotten in a few weeks ago. "Are you SURE that's the smartest thing to wear to a trial?"  
  
"Give it a rest, Kaiba."Kaily shook her head,"It's my choice, besides, you're my lawyer, not my fashion consultant, though you'd probably quite good at the job."  
  
The CEO let out an annoyed growl and prepaired to punch the guardian when Croquet shouted for them to hurry.  
  
  
  
Amane clicked the send icon on the computer and clicked her way to another website where they were showing a live broadcast of the trial that would decide the fate of her pen pal's little sister. Currently there was a news reporter interviewing various people, currently she was talking to a young woman with long wavy blond hair and violent eyes, Mai Valentine. Amane had seen her on the news once or twice before.  
  
"Miss Valentine, what is your opinion on this case?"  
  
Mai, who looked very sleepy and annoyed, shook her head,"It's insanity. I just met Aurora and Kail a few months ago, but I already know that's where they belong. Aurora and Kail belong together, like the Kaiba brothers, they shouldn't be separated, Kail is devastatingly loyal to the people she cares for, especially Aurora. I wouldn't dream of those two being separated."  
  
"And, what do you think about Kail herself?"  
  
"She has her short-comings, but who doesn't? Kail can't be blamed for the way she acts, it's her nature. She's rebellious, yes, and most deffinitely rude at times, but she also has her good points. She's strong willed, smart, atheletic, talented, and so many other things. I would be proud to have a daughter like her."  
  
"Thank you, and there is Miss Pegasus herself. We will now take a short break and when we return, the trial will begin." Amane ran a few fingers through her almost white hair as she waited impatiently for the trial to start. 


	8. sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so  
  
Two hours later  
  
so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Let me explain: First, I get hit wit writer's block for to weeks, then, when I've FINALLY got something to publish, our house gets hit by lighning and te router for our internet blows out. We finally get a new router a month later, and it's the wrong kind! So, take another month, we finally get the right router, and the internet STILL won't work! Then, if thing's weren't bad enough, I have to go to Tortola for a week, it was BOOOORING and they had no internet acess. And, guess what the icing on the cake was, my brainless best friend put my laptop under the footrest of my favorite recliner to read my Harry Potter fic, it'll be a while before I get that up, and I didn't know about it! Any guesses as to what happened? My mother called me into the kitchen, and I closed the footrest on my laptop! The screen was totaled! Now I have to pay fifty dollars for a new screen, Cynthia's refusing to help pay for it, and m internet's STILL down! That's why I haven't published anything in forever, please please please don't kill me! I've gotten a lot of work done on my fics and as soon as my laptop come sback from the repair shop I'll put all my fics on a floppy and get to the library, where I am right now, and publish them, I swear on my Harry Potter books! Oh, and something else, school starts September 2 second for me, my mother's finally letting me go back to public school (I've been in a christian academy since fourth grade and i hated my teachers) so I might not be able to update much even when the internet does get fixed. well, anyway, that's my story, and I swear on the Bible that it's true. I promise I'll post as soon as I can. Once again, I am So so so  
  
two hours later  
  
so so so sorry! 


	9. Hallelujah! I found my backup disk! New ...

"Case 13-666, Angeline and Darien Deshora verses Kaily Pegasus for custody of Aurora Deshora."  
  
Kaily let out a low growl both at her name being mentioned in the same breath as Angeline and Darien's, and the fact that Deshora was following HER baby sister's name. Kaiba, sensing her already building tensions, put a hand on her shoulder,"Shush. You'll get your chance soon enough."  
  
"Kaily Pegasus is being charged with child abduction, abandonment, and abuse," Kaily jumped to her feet and began to aproach the announcer guy, but Kaiba grabbed her before she could take more than a few steps. "along with ten cases of grand theft. If found guilty her younger sister, Aurora, will be taken out of her care and given to their parents, and she will spend twenty years to life in prison without parole."  
  
Kaily snarled angrily,"Child abuse?"  
  
"Magic card."Yugi and Kaiba both muttered,"Cute."  
  
"Lawyers will now make their opening statements."  
  
Kaily and Kaiba exchanged glances as a devious looking man with slit-like black eyes, overly slicked back hair, and a extreamly fake-looking mustache stepped up,"Crush Card."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, Kaily Pegasus is an abusive older sister, her younger sister has the scars to prove it, a satan worshipper, a theif, and a trouble maker. She was expelled from Domino High School for vandalizing the gymnasium, and she is famous for her violent reputation in both gang land and school. She has stolen from her mother, broken almost every rule in the book, tried to, and probably succeeded in doing so several times, murder people, and destroyed an entire block of property by blowing up the Turtle Game Shop a few months ago. Do we really want a creature like that living among us, and, more importantly, do we want her to actually raise a child? Miss Pegasus kidnapped her younger sister and tried to murder her parents when she was only ten years old. She talked Maximillion Pegasus into adopting her by tricking him into thinking her parents were dead, and then turned around and murdered him six years later. I ask you again, do we really want someone like this living among us and raising a young and impressionable girl? I think not. That is all." the very creepy man returned to his seat, where Angeline and Darien were grinning like cheshire cats.  
  
"And the rebutto?"  
  
Kaiba got to his feet, giving the Pegasus girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze,"I must say, I've never heard a truer statement in my life, but, at the same time, it's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard." Several gasps went up at his words. "Kail is rude, obnoxious, violent, cold hearted, brash, stubborn, and very different, but, at the same time, she's a gentle, loving, angelic," at this point he received a VERY demented glare from Kaily. "Ok, not exactly angelic, older sister, an intelligent, stubborn, iron-willed teenage head of a multi-million dollar company, and a loyal, rock-headed, firey, duelest with a heart of gold. I met Kail when we were ten years old, and, yes, she has her short-comings, but her good points out-weigh them." 'Just barely.' "She is devestatingly loyal to Aurora, and to my own little brother, Mokuba. Both children can see not fault with her, besides her sometimes violent demeanor. Yes, she has struck Aurora once or twice, but the scars on her back are not from Kail, they are from the car crash that the girls thought killed her parents. If anyone should be charged with child abduction, abandonment, and abuse, it's Angeline and Darien. The scar on my client's face was from a dagger that Darien took to her. Yes she an be rude and violent, but you can't expect much more from a girl who was raised in gang land. Despite her demonic attitude, Kail is an amazing and talented girl with a passion for Duel Monsters and fighting. She can do anything she wants when she puts her heart into it, it just takes a little pushing and shoving now and then. She is no murderer, and, as far as I know, the closest she's come to killing someone is when she broke Duke Devlin's arms and his nose for rather shamelessly flirting with her best friend's little sister, and if she hadn't, that Wheeler punk or I would have. She may be a theif, but I doubt there are many people who haven't stolen at one point or another in their lives. In conclusion, Kail can be a demented wench at times," another, even more demonic glare,"but she is still a wonderful sister and an amazing girl, and, even in the most critical eyes, her good points out-weigh her short-comings, even if only a little. Aurora deserves to stay with her older sister, just as Kail deserves to keep her nearby. The two have been eachother's strength since they were children, and, speaking from experience, it's hard when you are all alone in the world, but one person, be it a sibling," he gave a quick, loving glance in Mokuba's direction,"a close friend," he looked at Kaily,"or, even a great enemy,"he glanced quickly at Joey,"can make the whole world brighter, and give you strength that you never dreamed you could have, and that's exactly what Aurora and Kail have been to eachother, just as Mokuba was to me when I was being trained as KaibaCorp's heir. It's insanity, pure and simple, to separate these two." With that he returned to his seat next to Kaily, who was staring at him, wide mouthed, just as their friends and family were in the back,"What?"  
  
"What was that?"Yuga asked, temporarily taking over her abiou's body.  
  
"The truth."Kaiba replied simply.  
  
Kaily shoved her yami back in her soul room,"Seto, you're scaring me."  
  
The trial wore on, Kaily and Seto doing their best to wear down Angeline and Darien's defenses, but, annoyingly enough, they weren't having much luck. Finally, the judge called a half hour recess. Kaily bolted to her feet and ran back to where her friends were, with Kaiba close behind her. Eventually Kaily, Kaiba, and Yugi wandered outside to talk about their case.  
  
"You can tell those two are up to something."Yugi half-growled,"Whatever you do, you can't wipe that grin off their faces."  
  
"I know,"Kaily sat down on a large lion statue,"it's buggin' the heck outta me, and we have yet to figure out our Harpie's Feather Duster."  
  
"If you could prove they're the ones who are guilty of everything you're charged with,"Mai joined them, her own cheshire cat grin on her face,"then the charges against you will be dropped and turned to them."  
  
Kaily's eyes lit up for the first time that day,"You're right, but how?"  
  
"It's not enough, but this should help."Mai handed her daughter a piece of paper, then retreated into the court room.  
  
Kaily looked at the paper in her hand,"My birth certificate!"  
  
"Yeah, that could be useful,"Kaiba nodded,"but it's still not enough. You need to prove that they actually hurt you."  
  
"What do you call that scar on her face?"Bakahno stepped out of the teen's form,"Or the ones on her back."  
  
"What?"Kaiba asked.  
  
Kaily traced a finger down the scar on her face,"The night they brought me back, Darien took his dagger to my back. It'd let Serenity doodle on my back, and he traced every mark. Some of the cuts went down to the bone, I'll never forget that night."  
  
"Then, you've still got the scars?"  
  
Kaily nodded,"I wouldn't be suprised if there were scratches on my bones from that monster."  
  
"If you could prove that they're the ones who gave you those scars,"Kaiba said thoughtfully,"then we'd beat them for sure."  
  
Kaily's eyes sparkled,"Proof. There's gotta be some in their old house."  
  
"You're right, but they'll call us in any minute now."Yugi pointed out.  
  
//Yuga!//  
  
The annoyed yami appeared next to her lighter half,"What?"  
  
"Can you buy some time for me to get over to Angeline and Darien's old house?"Kaily asked.  
  
"Of course."Yuga nodded,"Just hurry."  
  
"Duh." With that Kaily raced down the steps, around the corner, and into a dark alley behind the building.  
  
"She's not going to be back for awhile, is she?"Kaiba asked dryly.  
  
Yuga, Yugi, and Bakahno nodded.  
  
  
  
Kaily sprinted through gang land, doing her best not to wander into trouble areas. She could hear gun shots, and realized there was a gang fight going on up ahead,"Oh, great."  
  
  
  
Amane watched the trial play out in front of her, and she didn't like it. Kaily and Kaiba were fighting back well enough, but the whole jury was against them. She ran her fingers through her white-ish hair,"I wish there was some way I could help."  
  
"You can help by getting this pig-sty cleaned up!!"  
  
Amane cringed,"You're home early, mother."  
  
The white haired woman brought her hand across Amane's pale face,"Get this mess cleaned up!!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."Amane rubbed her cheek and started picking up the beer cans all over the room. She glanced back at the computer, Kaily was showing a tape to the court.  
  
  
  
"Have all witnesses been called?" Kaiba and the sleezy looking man, who Yuga and Aurora had named Baka no Sleeze Ball, nodded. "Closing arguments."  
  
"Wait."Kaily walked into the court room holding up a video tape,"I have evidence that could turn this all around."  
  
Yugi let out a sigh of relief,'We thought you wouldn't make it.'  
  
'Yugi, I'm hurt. What's going on?'  
  
'You were right, they played a Dark Hole. Darien has several bullet wounds and burns he said YOU gave him. Everything you and Kaiba did was for nothing.'  
  
'Don't worry, I've got everything figured out, but, I may need one thing.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I may need to let out that you're my twin. I need to prove Angeline kidnapped me.'  
  
Yugi was silent for a moment,'Of course. Anything to win this.'  
  
"Miss Pegasus?!"the judge yelped,"But, you're...."  
  
Kaily chuckled,"That's Yuga, my body double and older sister. I left her here while I went to get something from my old house, a video tape Aurora made when Angeline and Dariend dragged me back there when I was ten, as well as proof that Angeline isn't my biological mother."  
  
Ageline jumped to her feet,"Excuse me?! You are my biological daughter."  
  
Kaily snapped, she'd had it. No more playing by the rules, no more manners, no more behaving, she was going to do this her way,"Me?! I'd be embarassed to admit even knowing you! I spent my life trying to figure out who I was and where I belonged because YOU, you selfish, Ra forsaken bitch, tore me away from my already demolished family!!"  
  
"You little lying bitch!"Darien jumped up and grabbed Kaily by the collar,"How dare you say that!"  
  
"Right back at ya!"Kaily snarled, very thankful she'd lined her black combat boots with metal,"You, mister I rule the world, you scarred me for life! I am fed up with your lies!"  
  
"Why you!"he freed his hand, brought it up, and punched her, causing the guardian to fall from his grip.  
  
Yugi jumped to his feet to help, as did Joey and Tristan, but Kaily mentally told them to stay back, and that she could handle it. Kaily got to her feet, rubbing her jaw,"You call that a punch?"  
  
Darien was taken completely off guard,"Wha?!"  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, Darien."Kaily's eyes gleamed in the light of the court room,"A simple smack won't suffice anymore. I thought you learned that when you dragged me back through gang land and carved those tattoos in my back."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."Darien lied.  
  
Kaily let out a low snarl,"Or the scar on my face."  
  
"I did not give you that scar!"Darien shouted angrily.  
  
Kaily snarled angrily,"I would hit you right now, but I've got a strict policy agaisnt hitting girls."  
  
"Ow, burn."Mokuba muttered, making Aurora, who had been looking over his shoulder at the game he was playing, giggle madly.  
  
"Order!! Order, in the court!!!"the judge shouted angrily.  
  
Kaily glared up at him,"Order? There is no order when it comes to those two. Yes, I am theif, but I am no murder."  
  
"What the hell is she doing?"Kaiba asked no one in partiular.  
  
"Being herself."Yuga replied simply.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady?"  
  
"The lies that THING," she pointed angrily at Angeline and Darien's lawyer,"told you make me look like a saint. Yeah, I've gotten dangerously close to killing a few people, mainly a certain rapist named Alexander, but I'm no murder. I was too sick to even move, much less kill someone, the day my father died."  
  
"You still refer to Pegasus as your father?"the judge asked,"When he is dead, and he is certainly not your father?"  
  
"Maximillion Pegasus is the closest thing I ever had to a father, and that bastard," she glared at Darien,"certainly isn't my father."  
  
"Do you have any proof of that?"the judge asked.  
  
"Yes."Kaily said simply, withdrawing her birth crtificate from her pocket and handing it to the judge,"If you need any more proof just ask my mother herself."  
  
The judge looked at the paper with interest,"It's valid alright, what do you say to this, Miss Deshora?"  
  
"I....I...."  
  
"As Seto said before, if anyone should be chared with kidnapping, it's Angeline. She kidnapped me when I was still a baby. If you need anymore proof just asked my grandfather."  
  
"Your grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, my grandfather. He's right here in the court room."  
  
"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you kidnapped Aurora when she was not even your blood sister."  
  
"With all due respect, your honor,"Aurora piped up,"we thought they were dead, killed in a car crash. We were found wandering around on the street and someone took us to the orphanage, where Pegasus met my sister. She beat him at a one draw duel and he adopted us."  
  
"Is this true?"the judge asked.  
  
"Hai. I promised Aurora that first night in the orphanage that I'd always protect her. I wouldn't hurt her in a million years. Blood sister or not, she's still a part of my family and I'll always look after her, unlike these two who, I doubt, will take any better care of Aurora than they did me."  
  
"And exactly how did they treat you?"  
  
Kaily traced the scar on her face again,"What does it look like?"  
  
"Do you have any OTHER proof?"  
  
Kaily closed her eyes and pulled off her jacket. She was wearing a gold halter top which very clearly showed her back, which was covered in tattoo-like scars that spiraled around in flowers, stars, and all sorts of strange symbols,"They did this to me the night they dragged me back from my home in gang land."  
  
The judge eyed her back,"This could have been done by anyone."  
  
Kaily held up the tape,"Got a VCR?" The judge nodded to a big screen tv/VCR/DVD player set up in the corner. Kaily glanced over to Joey and Tristan, who quicky jumped up and wheeled it in front of the judge and jury. "Quick warning, very graphic."  
  
She put the tape in and the tv fizzled to life. At first the camera was shaking so much nothing could be made out, then, it focused in on a grisly scene. A man, obviously Darien, holding down a girl, no more than ten, by the neck. Her face was bleeding from a very deep cut, dying most of her face red. He brought his free hand up and slapped her, hard. The girl's raven black hair, which had developed a slight reddish tint from her blood, fell in her face, hiding her eyes. Her shirt, which was about two sizes too big, had several holes in it, revealing a few marker doodles on her back, aparently, Darien saw them too. He took his dagger and sliced open the back of her shirt, revealing the the doodles all over her back,"So, you like tattoos huh?" Kaily didn't answer. "Answer me!" Her took his dagger and began tracing the marks on her back. Within seconds there was a huge pool of blood on the floor, still, Kaily's mouth opened, but not a word came out. "Now what do you say?" Kaily kept silent. Her kept tearing at the marks till evry single one was cut, some down to the bone. "ANSWE ME!!!" Kaily finally turned, and her hair parted to reveal one sharp, redish-purple eye, but she still kept silent. "DAMN YOU, ANSWE ME!!" He picked Kaily up and threw her against a wall, expecting her to crumble into a heap, instead, she pulled herself to her feet and glared at him with the cold menacing eyes that had made Yami so frightening, but still she stayed silent. She took her long back hair and pulled it back into a long pony-tail and threw it over her shoulder, then, with a look of pure hatred, spat a bunch if blood out of her mouth. Darien picked up a large hand gun off a nearby table and aimed it at her,"IF YOU DON'T ANSWE ME RIGHT NOW I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!!" Kaily didn't say a word. *BANG!* Her pony-tail fell to the ground and the rest of her hair stuck up in odd angles, mimicing Yugi's, but she didn't flinch, and not a sound was made. "You're a brave little girl, Kaily."Darien hissed, cocking his gun and aiming at her right shoulder,"But that's not enough. Now, answer me." Kaily remained silent, her eyes glowing dangerously. *BANG!!* Kaily flinched this time, but just barely. More blood fell from the gaping hole on her shoulder, and, she was visibly fading. "I'll give you one last chance, Kaily, answer me." She remained as silent as ever, but her eyes said otherwise. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and there was rage burning in them. Darien cocked the gun again,"Fine!" He fired again, this time aiming for her heart. Kaily fell to the ground, and so did the camera.  
  
"How are you still alive if her shot you in the heart?"the judge asked.  
  
Kaily reached into her shirt and pulled out the Guardian's Flute, which was handing from a leather strap around her neck,"The bullet got lodged on this flute, it was a present from my grandfather when I was born. When I went to Egypt Pegasus had it repaired for me."  
  
The judge nodded,"Closing statements, please."  
  
Baka no Sleeze Ball got to his feet, glaring at Kaily,"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury..."  
  
"Can I say something?"Kaily asked, holding up a hand.  
  
"Speak, you will anyway."the judge grunted.  
  
She approached Baka no Sleeze Ball, and tore the mustache off his face,"You look better without the rat tail, Arigarshu." She brought her hand up and pulled off his hair, revealing a a head half-full of brown hair,"I thought you were dead."  
  
The man looked in shock at the guardian,"But...."  
  
"It's hard to forget the eyes that almost took my father's life."Kaily snarled, then turned back to the jury,"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man is Eric Arigarshu, he tried to murder my father four times in the years that I lived with him. He succeeded in shooting my father in the heart, and he almost died because of it. That night I chased Arigarshu into an old tomb in Luxor, he set off a trap, and the whole tomb fell on him, or, atleast, I though so. Looks like even a Vice-President can be wrong."  
  
Arigarshu glared at her,"Little bitch." He moved to punch her, but, instead his fist collided with Kaily's hand, and he was thrown across the court room, right into Darien,"Ugh." He fainted on the spot.  
  
The judge slapped his forehead,"That's it!! I've had it!! All I can see here is a twisted mess! I find Kaily Pegasus guilty of grand theft on four counts! But I also find Darien Deshora guilty of child abuse and abandonment, and Angeline Deshora guilty of child abduction! Darien will spend two years in prison, Angeline will spend five years, and Kaily Pegasus will spend one month in the juvenille detention center! Aurora will be left in the care of Kaily's mother, Mai Valentine!! Court ajourned!!" 


	10. Bleach!

Kaily went pale, and a gasp went up in the crowd. Yugi was about as pale, and Aurora bolted from her spot between Mokuba and Serenity and into her older sister's arms. Kaily wrapped her arms around the child, who began sobbing into her shirt,"Shh, it's ok, Ror, it's ok."  
  
"No,"Aurora sobbed,"it's not ok! They're taking you away!"  
  
Kaily planted a gentle kiss on the girl's head,"It's only for a month, I'll be fine. I probably deserve a lot more than what he gave me, and, atleast you'll be able to stay with me." Aurora nodded. "Now, promsie you'll behave for Mom, Gramps, and Yugi."  
  
Aurora nodded,"I promise."  
  
"Now, go, I'll be back soon."Kaily pushed the girl away from her and bent down to look her in the eyes,"I love you 'rora."  
  
Aurora wiped a tear out of her eye,"Come back soon."  
  
Mai walked up behind them and picked Aurora up,"We'll be waiting for you, Kaily."  
  
Kaily nodded,"Thanks mom."  
  
Yugi then joined them, tears threatening his own eyes. Kaily chuckled,"Yugi, don't start, you'll make me cry, and the last thing I need is my reputation being trashed any more than it already is."  
  
Yugi playfully made a face her,"Easy for you to say."  
  
Kaily shook her head,"No, it's not. Just, do me one favor?"  
  
Yugi nodded,"What?"  
  
"Take care of the others."Kaily put a hand on the boy's shoulder,"Someone needs to keep them in line, especially Joey and Tristan."  
  
Yugi snarled angrily,"Not him."  
  
Kaily gave him the best serious face she could muster with the tears threatening her eyes,"Yugi Mutou, if you two don't make up by the time I get back I will break your arms, understood?"  
  
Yugi nodded,"Understood."  
  
Kaily pulled her twin into a tight hug,"Love ya, bro."  
  
Yugi returned the embrace,"Take care of yourself, brat, and, hold onto those cards." They stayed like that for a minute, till Joey and Tristan stepped in. Yugi let out a low snarl and walked off.  
  
"I'm going to break your arm if you two don't make up by the time I get back."Kaily threatened, twisting Joey's arm dangerously.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, leggo!"Joey yelped. Kaily released him. "Thanks."  
  
"Baka."Kaily mutter,"Just promsie you two won't get in any trouble, please?" Both boys gave them an 'are-you-absolutely-insane?' look. "Ask a stupid question. Ok, just don't get yourselves killed, that's my job."  
  
Tristan brought his hand up and hit her in the head,"Baka no guardian."  
  
"Takes one to know one."Kaily sneered.  
  
"Just don't let those thugs push ya 'round."Joey teased.  
  
"More like don't push them around too much."Tristan corrected.  
  
Kaily shook her head,"You two are hopeless, you know that?" Both boys nodded. "Oh, brother."  
  
The two boys pulled her into a tight hug, but, as soon as Kaily's boot connected with Tristan's shin, they let go. At that moment a police officer came up and took Kaily by the wrists,"Let's go."  
  
Kaily nodded and took off the Millenium Ring and Guardian's Flute,"Take care of these." She put the Ring around Joey's neck and the Flute around Tristan's,"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
The officer nodded and guided her away.  
  
  
  
Amane got close to fainting,'I don't beleive it.' She just stood there in shock for a few minutes at everything she'd just seen and heard, not only had her penpal been abused much the way she had, but she'd also had her family torn apart several times. She looked at the beer bottle in her hand,'I hope Kail will be ok.'  
  
One week later  
  
  
  
Yugi watched Mokuba and Aurora playing Wizard's Chess, or, as Kaily had dubbed it, Duelist's Chess. He let out a low moan at Kaily's memory,'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!'  
  
"You ok, Yugi?"  
  
He spun around to find himself looking into Kaiba's eyes,"Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi nodded,"Just worried about Kaily."  
  
"We all are."the CEO shook his head,"Just remember what Yuga and Yami said, you're everything Kail isn't, and vice versa. She's a violent tomboy with an attitude to rival mine. She'll be fine, she is, after all, your sister, and I've never seen someone as stubborn as you, besides that short tempered brat."  
  
"Thanks, Kaiba. How's Aurora doing?"  
  
"Still depressed about Kail, but she's doing better."  
  
"I think we're all a little depressed. None of us can wait for her to come back, especially me and Aurora."  
  
  
  
Joey watched Bakahno pace back and forth in front of him,"Will ya stop already? Yer makin' me nervous."  
  
"You're not the only one."Serenity shook her head as she fingered the Millenium Eye,"I miss Kaily."  
  
"Be thankful you don't have two yamis worried sick about you."Bakahno grumbled,"It feels almost eerie not having that brat rampaging through my soul room every time she needs a new spell."  
  
"What do you think she's doing right now?"Serenity asked,"I can't find her with my Millenium Eye."  
  
"Knowing her,"Bakahno couldn't help but grin,"she probably already rules that hell house."  
  
The day after the trial  
  
  
  
Kaily combed her fingers through her black and red hair as she picked at the slop they called food,"This isn't food, this is one of Mokuba and Aurora's experiments."  
  
"Hey, chick." She looked up to see a big teenage guy standing over her. "You're in my seat."  
  
"And?"Kaily asked dryly.  
  
"Move."  
  
Kaily pretended to think about it,"Um, no."  
  
"Why you!!"he tried to punch her, only to miss and fall face first into the 'experiment',"ACK!!"  
  
Kaily smirked,"Care to try that again?"  
  
He pulled himself to his feet and tried for another punch, only to collide with Kaily's foot. The guardian fell to her knee and knocked the boy off his feet,"Don't pick a fight with the queen of gang land."  
  
"Wait a minute."the boy looked up at her,"You're Kail!?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."Kaily crossed her arms and glared down at him.  
  
"Aiiee!!!"he jumped to his feet and ran for all he was worth.  
  
"So, the famous Kail finally got caught." She looked up, again, this time to see a young man with dark green hair a cat-like black eyes (Can anyone guess the cameo?) standing over her.  
  
"And you are?"Kaily asked dryly.  
  
"A friend." he held out a hand to help her up,"Listen, how long you here for?"  
  
"A month, just for theft."Kaily shrugged,"Why?"  
  
"You might wanna be careful, the guys around here can be a pain."the boy grinned.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kusanagi, I already know yours."Kusanagi sat down on the bench next to her,"Anything you need, just ask and I can hook you up."  
  
Kaily got a thoughtful look in her eyes for a moment,"Well, there is something I wanted to do."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Back to the present  
  
  
  
Yuga paced back and forth in her soul room, needless to say, she was worried, both about her abiou and her lover, mostly her lover, who, she knew, would end up fighting with Joey at some point or another.  
  
//Will you quit doing that?//Tristan mentally wined,//You're making me nervous.//  
  
/Stop playing attention to me./Yuga replied simply,"Baka mortal."  
  
//Ok, it's just stress.//Tristan grumbled,//Without Kaily around Joey and I have to double our guard.//  
  
/Yeah,/Yuga grinned,/I wonder how many people she's beaten up so far./  
  
//Care to make bets?//Tristan asked.  
  
/Three hundred dollars says she gets over twenty./  
  
//Fifty.//Yuga didn't need to see Tristan's face to know he was grinning. //Fify people, double or nothin.//  
  
/Deal./  
  
  
  
Kaily brushed a strand of golden hair out of her face as she scrubbed the floor angrily,"Ugh, I HATE this."  
  
"Give it a rest, Kail."Kusanagi grumbled,"You're used to this."  
  
"Be that as it may,"Kaily dunked the scrub brush she'd been using in a bucket next to her, splashing Kusanagi in the process,"this place hasn't been cleaned properly in months."  
  
"Hey!"Kusanagi splashed her back, but, she ducked and the water ended up hitting a big guy with bleach blond hair.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
Needless to say an all out water war broke out among the five teens that had been cleaning at the time. Buckets of water were thrown, as well as insults, and Kaily and Kusanagi threw the buckets themselves. Suddenly a big buket of white liquid came down on Kaily, turning everything but her gold bangs and a stripe of black under her hair tie white.  
  
Kaily paled slightly,"Tell me that's not what I think it is."  
  
Kusanagi took a clump of her hair and sniffed it,"Ack, it's bleach all right."  
  
"ARG!!!" 


	11. Holy shit! Is that Kaily!

"Kail, Kail, wake up."  
  
Kaily's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of black cat-like eyes about half an inch from her own,"ACK!!" Without thinking she brought her hand up and slapped the face away from her.  
  
Kusanagi rubbed his jaw,"Ow, man, you hit like a cannon ball."  
  
"God damnit, Kusanagi!!"Kaily yelled angrily,"How many times have I told you not to do that!"  
  
"Sorry,"Kusanagi mumbled, looking the teen over,"but I'd expect you to be excited."  
  
"About what?"Kaily asked, blowing a strand of golden hair out of her eyes,"Being stuck in this hell hole?"  
  
"You're going home today!"Kusanagi yelled,"Or have you forgetten what it is like outside this rat trap."  
  
Kaily went wide eyed, which hurt quite a bit considering her eye was bruised from a fight a few days ago,"Ow."  
  
Kusanagi chuckled and looked the guardian over, and realized just how much she'd changed in the last month. Her once black and red hair was now white, and tipped with ice blue, a side affect of the bleach that had been dumped on her head a few weeks ealier, but, that barely showed compared to her face and back. She'd had the scar on her face lined with red, and a line of red came down from the scar, near her eye, making it look like a tear of blood. Another tattoo/scar crossed her scar at her cheek and had another line of red coming from the lower tip.  
  
Kaily, feeling his gaze, felt the scar/tattoo on her face,"I can't wait to see Mom's face."  
  
"Well, atleast now you'll be free of this place."Kusanagi faked a smile,"I'm stuck here."  
  
"What're you in for, anyway?"Kaily asked, pulling her legs up to her chest,"I mean, I've been here a month and I still know next to nothing about you."  
  
Kusanagi shook his head,"All you need to know is that I'm in here for attempted murder and theft."  
  
"How long have you been here?"Kaily asked, almost warily.  
  
"Eight years."  
  
Kaily's jaw dropped,"You've been here since you were eight?!"  
  
Kusanagi nodded,"Yeah, I was born in gang land, and I've been taking care of myself since I was three years old. I would steal what food I could and I would sell myself to gangs for money and food. I'd do anything they told me. Then, one day, I made the biggest mistake of my life, I made a deal with Darien Deshora. He hired me to steal something from Cecelia Pegasus. We broke into her room, and I, of course, got duped into holding the gun. The guards came in, Darien vanished before they even came, the next thing I knew I was being carted off to juvie hall. I've been here ever since."  
  
Kaily nodded,"I know how that is. I remember living in gang land as a girl, living off whatever I could find. I know I had it pretty good, with Joey and Tristan looking after me, but it was still hard."  
  
"Ok, girl, you're free."a guard walked up and opened the cell,"Kusanagi, how'd you get in here?"  
  
"No matter,"Kaily pulled her hair back into a high pony-tail,"tell me, is Croquet here?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Pegasus."said body guard joined them in the cell,"My god...."  
  
Kusanagi went wide eyed, and tried, to no avail, to find words. Kaily smiled,"Yes, Croquet, I've changed, now, can we please, can we go home?"  
  
"Of course."Croquet bowed and guided her out of the jail. As soon as they were in the limo Croquet turned back to him,"Is something on your mind, Kaily?"  
  
"Once we get home,"Kaily looked down at the duel monsters cards in her hands,"could you please call the juvenile detention center and ask to pay Kusanagi's bail. If they ask, tell them I wish to hire him as my brother's personal body guard, Kemo is getting to old to protect him, expecially after I let out that Yugi is related to me."  
  
"Of course,"Croquet smiled,"I see you've made friends."  
  
"One,"Kaily looked out the window,"tell me, do you remember a boy breaking into Cecelia's room eight years ago?"  
  
"Yes,"Croquet gave her a sideways glance,"something told me he was abandoned, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Kusanagi was abandoned by Darien,"Kaily explained,"he was the one trying to kill Cecelia, not Kusanagi."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, what has happened since I left?"  
  
"Yugi is back in school, and he's chased Joey out of the mansion. Mai is dating again, Solomon is out of town on a business trip, Tristan and Joey's girlfriends have vanished, Aurora has been staying at the Kaiba mansion, and everything is going right on scheduel with the upcoming release of Dungeon Dice Monster and the new Duel Monsters cards."  
  
Kaily nodded,"I see. Speaking of Duel Monsters, have you finished the special cards I gave you?"  
  
"Of course."Croquet handed gold box to her,"Where to?"  
  
"Domino High,"Kaily grinned,"I want to see Yugi's face."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would you quit saying that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"CROQUET!"  
  
"Sorry, I just had to do that."  
  
"Just stop by the mansion first, I REALLY want to get out of these idiotic jail uniforms."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"CROQUET!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Yugi slammed his locker shut and shoved a too thick book in his backpack,'Ugh.'  
  
"Hey, Yugi-boy." He spun around to see a two big thugs standing behind him. "We've got a score to settle."  
  
"What are you talking about?"Yugi asked, stepping back.  
  
"Not with you, with Kail."the bigger one sneered,"Everyone knows about your relationship with the Pegasus wench."  
  
Yugi let out a low moan,'I love you too, Kaily.' "Kail is just a friend." 'And a sister.'  
  
Yugi was answered by a punch in the face, and he was sent sprawling,"You're nothing without Kail."  
  
Yugi got back on his feet, only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed up against a locker. Immediately the two boys began to deliver punch after punch. Suddenly both boys were pulled back by the collars and Yugi slid to the floor. He looked up to see a girl with white and blue hair beating the crap out of both boys.  
  
"Now,"Kaily snarled,"if I EVER see you near Yugi again I swear I'll do more than just kick your sorry asses." The two boys bolted for the door, and Kaily turned her amethyst eyes on Yugi,"You ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded, then, he saw it, her eyes, his eyes,"Kaily?!"  
  
The guardian nodded,"Long time no see, Yugi."  
  
"What happened to you?"Yugi stared, wide eyed, at his former look-alike.  
  
"Long story."Kaily grinned, pulling him to his feet,"I missed you."  
  
"Same here."Yugi nodded,"Want me to call the others?"  
  
"Please do."Kaily pulled her twin into a hug, then pushed him back and grabbed his arm,"Now, what's this about you chasing Joey out of the house?"  
  
"Eep." *snap!* Yugi's arm broke in his sister's hands. He let out a pained wimper,"Ow..."  
  
"I told you...."Kaily snarled.  
  
Yugi just wimpered painfully,"I didn't think you were serious."  
  
"I love you, Yugi, you know that, but I CANNOT stand watching the two greatest guys in my life at eachother's throats. And, don't worry, Joey'll get the same treatment. Come on, I'll bandage you up on the way home."  
  
Yugi nodded,"It's nice to have you back, and painful."  
  
Kaily chuckled,"So, what's this I hear about mommy dearest dating?"  
  
  
  
*RRRRING!!*  
  
Bakahno grabbed the phone,"What?!.........Oh, shut up, Mutou.............Kail?!.........Hallelujah! Priase the gods, I'm saved!! We'll be there in an hour!!" He slammed the phone down and had to step on his own foot to keep from dancing around and singing "Joy To The World". "JOEY!!!!!!! SERENITY!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A loud thump was heard, probably Joey falling out of bed, or Serenity pulling him out, and, a few seconds later, both teens bolted into the room,"What?!"  
  
"You'll be pleased to know Kail's back."Bakahno grinned.  
  
A VERY loud whoop of joy went up from both teens and they bolted out the door. Bakahno just shook his head and retreated to his soul room.  
  
  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
Tristan grabbed T'ea's cell phone out of her purse before she could even move,"Yugi, where are you? We've been waiting for the last half hour!"  
  
"HEY!"T'ea shouted,"That's MY phone!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?!"a HUGE grin suddenly spread across the boy's face,"ALRIGHT!!!!!! We'll be there in a little while." *click* He threw the phone in the air with a loud joyus,"AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
T'ea caught her phone just before it hit the pavement,"HEY!! CAREFUL!!"  
  
"KAIL'S BACK!!!!!!!"Tristan shoulted happily.  
  
T'ea forgot her phone,"Really?!"  
  
  
  
*BRRRRIIIINNNGG!!*  
  
Kaiba moved to grab the phone, but Mokuba reached it before him,"Hello?.........Hi Yugi!!..............Really?! AWESOME!!.........Yeah, see you in a little while!" With that he hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?"Kaiba asked, giving Aurora, who he was losing to at a game of Duelist's Chess, a menacing glare.  
  
"KAIL'S BACK!!!!!!"  
  
Aurora's eyes brightened,"REALLY?!"  
  
Mokuba nodded, and Kaiba let himself smile,"Come on, let's go before your yelling breaks a window."  
  
"YYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba covered his ears and swore those two could probably be heard in Alaska.  
  
Somewhere is Alaska  
  
"YYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Bob, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, Bill, wha'd you think it was?"  
  
"Who knows." 


	12. She always goes through with her threats

"So, you're tellin' me some moron dumped bleach on your head?"Tristan asked, still stunned at seeing his friend so.....different.  
  
Kaily nodded, blowing a loose strand of white hair out of her face,"Yeah, Kusanagi was laughing about it for a week."  
  
"So, when we gonna get ta meet this guy?"Joey asked.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."Kaily teased,"I had Croquet head over to spring him as soon as we got home."  
  
"Miss Pegasus."  
  
Kaily's eyes hardened,"I don't like that tone of voice, Croquet."  
  
"On Mister Pegasus's request, Kusanagi is under lock and key for life without bail."Crouet replied, walking into the room.  
  
"Tell them I'll pay any price they want."Kaily replied simply,"Money's no object for me."  
  
"Of course, and if they say no?"  
  
"Then tell them I'll buy the juvenile detention center and fire the whole lot of them."Kaily replied simply,"And make sure you treat Kusanagi with the utmost respect, he's had it rough his whole life, he deserves a break."  
  
"Of course, Miss Pegasus."  
  
Kaily turned her attention back to the group,"Now, what's up for dinner?"  
  
"Your turn to cook."Yugi grined.  
  
Kaily snarled,"I just got home!"  
  
"Exactly."Mai got up,"Now, I've got a date to get ready for."  
  
"So, when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?"Aurora asked.  
  
"When I feel like introducing him to you."Mai replied.  
  
"Oh, come on!"Mokuba wined,"That's no fun!!"  
  
"Back off you two."Kaiba and Kaily grabbed the two by the collar.  
  
"Aaaaaawwwwwww!"  
  
"Back off!!"  
  
"Meanies!"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Yugi chuckled,"I was really starting to miss that."  
  
"What? Us saything things at the same time?"Kaily snickered,"I thought you hated that."  
  
"I do."  
  
T'ea smiled,"It's just great to have you back."  
  
"I second that emotion."Tristan held up his hand.  
  
"We all do."Solomon leafed through his granddauther's sketch book,"We all missed you, especially Yugi and Joey."  
  
"Well, atleast they're agreeing on something."Kaily shrugged.  
  
"Are not!"both boys chorused.  
  
"You're saying you didn't miss me?"Kaily asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then you two both missed me? I'd call that agreeing."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then you didn't miss me? You're still agreeing."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Face it, she's got you two trapped."Kaiba snickered.  
  
"That reminds me,"Kaily jumped from her couch top perch and grabbed Joey's arm,"I owe you a little present." His arm snapped in her hands.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In Alaska  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did ya hear that Bill?"  
  
"Yeah, Bob, I did."  
  
"Where d'ya think its coming from, Bill?"  
  
"Dunno, Bob, maybe, its, like, a boy getting his arm broken by his best friend for fighting with their other best friend, who just happens to be the first best friend's twin brother."  
  
The two men exchanged glances,"Naaah."  
  
Back on Domino City  
  
Kaiba cringed,"DAMN MUTT!!!!!!"  
  
Joey let out a wimper,"Ow."  
  
"Baby."Kaiba, Kaily, and Yugi chorused.  
  
Mai shook her head,"You always go through with your threats, don't you?"  
  
*BRRRIING!!*  
  
Kaily grabbed the phone,"Yeah.................Croquet!! Ugh, fine, buy the whole damn place!!" She slammed the phone down on the receiver,"Morons."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."Mai rolled her eyes,"Yugi, are you SURE you're related to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, thanks."Kaily blew her golden bangs out of her face,"Remind me to yell at Dad later."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Grr....."  
  
  
  
Kusanagi paced back and forth in his cell,"Ugh!! How could I be so stupid?! She's Pegasus's daughter, she probably hates me now!"  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt that."  
  
He looked up to see Croquet standing next to him cell,"What do you want?"  
  
"Miss Pegasus paid your bail."Croquet explained.  
  
"I'm supposed to be in here for life without parole."  
  
"You'd be suprised how far Kail will go to get what she wants."Croquet chuckled,"She bought the city police force."  
  
"She.What?!"  
  
"As I said, you'd be suprised how far Kail will go to get what she wants."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
  
  
Kaily looked up from the book she'd been buried in, to see Joey and Yugi, both wearing casts, glaring at eachother,"I break their arms and they STILL want to kill eachother."  
  
"You two are best friends!"T'ea shouted angrily,"You shouldn't be fighting!! You've always been there for eachother, no matter what, and now you're at eachother's throats!!! You're being stupid!!"  
  
"That's not too hard for Joey."Yugi snarled.  
  
"Atleast I didn't need magic to make myself tall!!"Joey retorted.  
  
"HEY!"Kaily snapped.  
  
"Atleast I get good grades!"  
  
"Atleast I don't need a GIRL to protect me!"  
  
Kaily snarled,"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!" Both boys immediately shut up. "Good, now, BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Joey, with slight wimpers, raced out of the room, up the stairs, and into their rooms. T'ea and Serenity just shook their heads, something between annoyed and embarassed. Tallen looked up from her spot sleeping on Kaily's head and wimpered.  
  
"It's ok, Tals."Kaily whispered,"The boys are just being idiots."  
  
"You can say that again."Serenity nodded,"I just hope it doesn't last much longer."  
  
T'ea rolled her eyes,"Those two are way to stubborn. Did you and Joey ever fight like that?"  
  
Kaily shook her head,"Except for a few friendly squabbles, usually about protecting Serenity, we always got along. Joey's my best friend, and, sure, we always bicker, but that's how we get along. We never fight like THAT, but, if we ever did get into a fight like that, It'd probably be the same way with me. I'm too damn stubborn to apologize, of course, I'd probably give Joey a black eye every time I saw him, or worse."  
  
"Yeah, or worse."Serenity teased,"So, are you still coming to Tokyo with us?"  
  
"Of course."Kaily grinned,"I'm still a track star, and I HAVE to protect you."  
  
"Sadly."T'ea muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"No fighting you two."Solomon walked in,"Mai says you three need to get to bed. You've got to be at the track at five o' clock sharp." The three girls moaned, Kaily began muttering under her breath in various languages, Serenity hissed, and T'ea got up to leave. "I'll do my best to distract her in the morning."  
  
"Thanks gramps."Kaily muttered,"You are a god among angels."  
  
"I take it that doesn't include Joey and Yugi?"Solomon smiled.  
  
"Not right now it doesn't."  
  
  
  
To:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com  
  
From:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com  
  
Subject:Im home  
  
Hey, long time no see. I'm finally free!! I got out yesterday, and I spent the whole day trying to get Joey and Yugi to agree on something. They're still going at it!! I'm going to kill something!!!! Well, I'm still coming to to Tokyo for the track mete. I can't wait to get there. By the way, before I forget again, what was your brother's name, and, now that I think about it, your dad's? I was just wonering. I can't fill you in on the details of my jail experience right now, I need to get to track practice with mommy dearest. C ya. Kail  
  
Amane heaved a sigh of releif as she read over Kaily's letter again,'She's still coming. But, why does she want to know about Dad and Ryou?' She looked up from her computer to a picture on top of it of two young children, both with shoulder-length white-ish hair, sitting on a large rock. One had gentle brown eyes and the Millenium Ring around his neck, and the other had light green eyes and was holding a long, white snake in her hands. 'Ryou...'  
  
"AMANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She was knocked out of her chair by a hard punch to the side of the head. She collided with the wall and blacked out. 


	13. Last Chappie For A While, the laptop's s...

The last month before the trip went far too quickly. Kusanagi became quite adept to living the high life, and, withing a week, was taking high school courses alongside Yugi. As Croquet had put it,'Kusanagi is an intelligent boy, if he'd had a better upbringing, he may have been able to outsmart Miss Pegasus and Mister Kaiba.' Kaily herself had realized just how boring her life had become since being adopted by Pegasus, and had taken to wandering gang land whenever she could, usually with Joey and Tristan trailing behind for safety's sake. Yugi's daily routine, as Croquet had so bluntly put it, would have 'bored Miss Pegasus to death' which plainly meant he got chased around by bullies during school, picked at by Joey and Kusanagi in their spare time, and yelled at by Kaily after school, poor boy, and Aurora didn't have it much better, due to her relationship with Kaily and Mai, she and Mokuba were picked on endlessly at school, until Kaily and Kaiba showed, but, as soon as they were gone, it continued. T'ea continued with her normal, everyday, stuff, mostly dancing, and Serenity had taken up the job of cook and maid at the Mutou household, cleaning, cooking, helping where ever she could, which she certainly seemed to enjoy. Joey and Tristan rarely left Kaily's side, mostly out of fear she'd be dragged off to juvie again. And the yamis, being who they were, spent every ounce of free time brooding in their soul rooms or fighting with eachother.  
  
Finally, the time came for the long awaited trip to Tokyo, and poor Kaily, Yuga, and Bakahno couldn't haven't been more on edge, and Yami and Yugi weren't much better. Kaily awoke the morning of the trip wishing she could go back to sleep and wake up the night she, Joey, and Tristan had firt broken into Domino High, but she couldn't, and, two hours from that moment, she'd be headed for Tokyo trying to figure out why she was doing this, but, till then, she'd have to make the best of the time she had left. (Kaily:You make it sound like I'm about to die!!)  
  
"KAILY!!!!!!!!!!!" The guardian growled and teleported into the kitchen, where Mai was barking out orders to everyone,"Yugi, stop moping!! Serenity, pay attention to those pancakes!! Kusanagi, Croquet, start taking the bags out to the limos!! Joey, Tristan, go pick up your girlfriends!! Aurora, Mokuba, quit playing around and find my makeup!! KAILY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm right here, Mom."Kaily grumbled, running her fingers through her spikey white, blue, and blond hair,"You don't need to scream."  
  
"KAILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*thwack!* Kaily brought her hand down on Mai's head,"I'm.Right.Here.!!!"  
  
"There you are!!"Mai shouted,"Would you get dressed already? You can't have JUST gotten up!!"  
  
Kaily crossed her arms in a defiant pose,"Honestly mother, I need to get some sleep, I'm not a kami-forsaken morning person like you ya know."  
  
Serenity slipped in between them and handed each a plate of pancakes,"Now eat up, you'll need your energy for the trip."  
  
"Thanks Sere'."Kaily smiled, grabbing Solomon's coffee out of his hands and gulping it down,"Atleast someone around here has some manners."  
  
Yugi's head shot up from his spot sitting at the table,"What about me?"  
  
Kaily glared at the cast on his arm,"You're my brother, brother's don't count."  
  
"Spoken like a true Egyptian princess."Yuga wandered out of her light's form, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"A true Yami more like."Bakahno corrected, also stepping out of Kaily's form.  
  
"I heard that."Yami snarled from his spot on the counter, where T'ea was nursing a burn on his arm,"Ow!"  
  
"What'd ya do this time?"Kaily sneered,"Put you arm on a hot burner?"  
  
"No,"Serenity shook her head,"I asked him to strain my ravioli and her poured it on his arm."  
  
"Ravioli?"Kaily raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Aurora and Mokuba wanted it."Serenity shrugged.  
  
Kaily rolled her eyes and glared out the nearby window,"I do NOT want to do this."  
  
"None of us do."Serenity shook her head,"But we have to."  
  
Kaily nodded,"I just need to keep reminding myself that Amane is waiting for us."  
  
"By the way,"Yugi glanced up,"did you ever find out her brother's name?"  
  
"No go."Kaily growled,"It's like she didn't even read that part of the letter."  
  
"She's hiding something."Kaiba said simply, grabbing one of Kaily's pancakes and taking a bite out of it,"Or someone's making her hide it."  
  
"Probably the latter."Solomon sighed,"Just don't get in over your head, Kaily, I don't want a repeat of the Shadow Games inident."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes,"Sorry, old man, but that's like asking me and Yugi to give up duel monsters."  
  
"Just plane stupid."Yugi finished,"I'll be suprised if nothing happens besides them winning the tournament."  
  
Kaily closed her eyes,"I should be so lucky. The entire Shadow Realm is on edge because of this trip, but I can't see why."  
  
"Maybe Amane's the new Millenium Ring holder."Serenity suggested,"You said she's connected to the Millenim Items."  
  
"No."Kaily shook her head,"I'm not sure she's an item holder."  
  
"What about a guardian?"Mai asked.  
  
Kaily shook her head again,"A guardian, but, at the same time not."  
  
"Kinda like Shadi."Aurora poked her head into the room.  
  
Kaily growled at this comment,"Yes, kinda like Shadi, no matter how much I hate him."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense at all."Solomon pointed out,"There are no other Millenim Items, and there's only supposed to be three guardians."  
  
"Maybe on of us is gonna die."Joey suggested.  
  
Kaily's eyes glowed through their lids,"Joey......"  
  
"Shuting up."Joey quickly took refuge behind Solomon,"Hide me."  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be getting Nova and Serena?"Kaily asked dryly.  
  
"Oops...."the two boys sprinted out of the room.  
  
"That's one way to get rid of them."Yami grinned.  
  
"Can we just eat already?"Bakahno asked, prodding his panckes with a fork,"I think I just saw my food move. I want to get it eaten before it walks off my plate."  
  
"Yugi's the one who cooks radio-active food, not Serenity."Kaily shook her head and opened her eyes again,"And don't even think about saying anything Yugi."  
  
Yugi, who was about to open his mouth to retort his twin's insult, stopped short and glared at her,"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"And I hate it when you try to insult me."Kaily shrugged,"Where are those girls? It doesn't take Joey that long to drive down into Domino and pick up two fashion happy chickies."  
  
"Probably stopped to pick up some sweets."Serenity shrugged,"When Tristan picked me up after my surgery,"  
  
"Tristan picked you up?"Kaily asked.  
  
Serenity nodded,"he pretty much bought every bit of food at one train station because I was a little hungry, though he ate most of it."  
  
"Sounds like our Tristan,"Kaily smiled,"the only thing bigger than his stomach is his heart."  
  
"And his ego."Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that."Kaily shrugged lightly,"Either way, OH RA!!!!!!"  
  
"What?"Solomon, Mai, Aurora, Mokuba all yelped.  
  
"The Shadow Games,"Yugi whispered,"they're..."  
  
"gone."Serenity finished.  
  
"It's like they just..."T'ea was grappling around for a word.  
  
"vanished."the yamis finished.  
  
"Vanished?"Mai asked.  
  
"We can quite easily sense the Shadow Games,"Yami began.  
  
"and we know every move they make,"Yuga added.  
  
"but now,"Bakahno glanced back at Kaily, who was clutching the Millenium Ring with one of her hands,"it's like they were never there."  
  
"I can't even sense the Dark Sorceress anymore."Kaily's eyes wandered around the room,"And I can't remember a time when I couldn't sense her."  
  
"Same with the Dark Magician,"Yugi nodded,"even though I didn't know what he was when I was little, I could always feel the Dark Magician watching over me."  
  
"Magician of Faith too."T'ea nodded.  
  
"This can't be good."Serenity whispered,"There's never been a time when the Shadow Games couldn't be sensed."  
  
Yugi nodded,"Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't go to Tokyo."  
  
"Perhaps,"Yami made a bemused face,"or, perhaps it's trying to persuade the girls not to go because it could be fatal to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Or maybe it's trying to protect them."Aurora suggested.  
  
"I think not,"Yugi shook his head,"according to what I've been told, it's our destiny to completely wipe out the Shadow Realm, the last thing anything from there would want is to help us." 


	14. help, and a preview

ok people, I need a REALLY big favor. I'm dying here  
  
ALex:Oh, really? Where's my party hat?! YAMI-CHAN!!!!  
  
Tori-*sweatdrop* she's not serious Alex  
  
Alex-Oh...DAMNIT!!!!  
  
YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER!!!  
  
Alex-So?  
  
grr, anyway, as i was saying, im dying of writer's block here. I can think of a million other things (ie fanfics, artwork (which, by the way, I need some art for my website, anyone will to contribute, artist will get full credit, send it to kail_millenium_princess@yahoo.com) but I can't think of anything for Run To You, I've got it all planned, but I just can't get one little thing down, if you've got any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help!!! I'm also kinda stuck on my X-Men fic, but that doesn't really matter  
  
Kaily-*looking over a scrap of writing for future use* WHAT DO YOU MEAN RYOU-CHAN'S GOING TO DIE AGAIN?! MEG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi-*sweatdrop* Kaily, calm down, please...  
  
Kaily-STUFF IT YUGI!!! SHE CAN'T GET AWAY WITH KILLING OFF MY RYOU-CHAN!!!!  
  
I'm not the one killing him, it's part of Battle City, besides, he's coming back...  
  
Malik-Does he have to?  
  
Amanda-MALIK!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY NII-SAN!!!!  
  
Amane-Yeah...  
  
Well, anyway, most of you want an update, which I can't give right now, what I can give is a little preview of coming events, so, here you go:  
  
"Something bugging you, Hikari?"Bakahno asked, watching Kaily and Yugi pace in circles around his soul room. "This can't be about the Shadow Games again, can it?"  
  
Kaily shook her head. "No, it's not that. Ever since we got here Serena and Nova have been acting, well, weird. They keep popping out of nowhere, then vanishing."  
  
"Yes, for a while now their spirits have seemed strange as well."Yami added simply. "They seem dark, distant,"  
  
"Well, they've got us all on edge, especially with this Shadow Games mess."Yuga mused. "Honestly, abiou, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!"  
  
"That goes for both of you!"Yami added.  
  
"Sorry."the twins apologized simultaneously.  
  
Suddenly the ground started shaking beneath them and Yugi was knocked off his feet, only being saved from cracking his head open by Yami catching him. Kaily and Yuga both fell to their knees, clutching their heads in pain. Suddenly the soul room began crumbling around them.  
  
"RUN!!"Bakahno shouted.  
  
Yami and Yugi pulled their twins to their feet and ran for the doorway with Bakahno at their heels. Yami and Yugi made it out, tumbling from the doorway in a heep, but Bakahno wasn't so lucky. The doorway collapsed before he could escape.  
  
"TOMB ROBBER!"Yami shouted.  
  
It was useless, the doorway, along with Yuga's and Kaily's vanished, leaving nothing but wall before them. It was only then that Yugi realized Kaily and Yuga had vanished.  
  
Well, there you have it. You want more? Hm, should I give it to them?  
  
Alex-no  
  
oh, and before I forget, I've got some artwork up on mediaminer.org, sincei can't put it up here. go to http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php/57661#art to see my art. It's not that good and I haven't gotten it up on my website yet, but, there's hope 


End file.
